Dirty Dancing
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: The summer of 2014, innocent 17-year old Elsa vacations with her family at a Guardians Resort. One evening she is drawn to the staff quarters by stirring music. There she meets Jack, the hotel dance instructor who is as experienced as Elsa is naive. Elsa soon becomes Jack pupil in dance and love. Based off of "Dirty Dancing." Rated T for sexual themes & language. Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everybody! For those of you new to my stories (Frozen Coffee and Not What I Had In Mind) I absolutely adore writing and taking something and basically mine. So anyways, I watched Dirty Dancing for the first time ever last week and I couldn't help but think that it would make the best Jelsa fanfic ever so... I'm writing it!:) **

** I'm going to be adding in some characters because there's not enough parts for everyone I want in this story. (Basically, the plot line is going to be like Dirty Dancing with some Frozen and ROTG twists... And some famous lines!) **

** Also, in Dirty Dancing, Lisa is the older sister, but in the story, Elsa and Anna will be fraternal twins(meaning they don't look alike in case anyone doesn't know what fraternal means). And the characters will probably be OOC. Just a heads up, but really, this is going to be more Dirty Dancing than Frozen or ROTG. **

** I hope no one else has done this, but I haven't seen anything like it so I think I'm in the clear:D I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Dancing, Disney, or Dream Works, including any of the characters... and probably half of the stuff I'm going to mention in this story.**

**~Isabelle **

**P.S. This is going to be in modern time. Not 1963, but 2014. They'll just be at a super fancy and prestigious resort that frowns upon sexaul dancing and they come from a strict Christian family (even though in the movie they are Jewish.) So, I hope that clears things up! Enjoy!:)**

_**Characters (that were in the movie that will be in the story):**_

_**Adelais "Elsa" Winters- Frances "Baby" Houseman**_

_**Jack Frost- Johnny Castle**_

_**Dr. John Winters- Dr. Jake Houseman**_

_**Camellia Winters- Marjorie Houseman**_

_**Anna Winters- Lisa Houseman**_

_**Theresa "Tooth" Johnson- Penny Johnson**_

_**Nicholas Guardian- Max Kellerman**_

_**Hans Princeton- Robbie Gould**_

_**Peter "Pitch" Guardian- Neil Kellerman**_

_**Harry "Hiccup" Haddock- Billy Kostecki**_

_Summary: Adelais "Elsa" Winters is vacationing with her family at Guardian Resorts in upper New York, planning to start college this coming fall and join the Peace Corps after she's finished college. Then she meets the resort's sexy dance instructor, Jack Frost, whom she develops a crush on. In an unexpected change of events, Elsa has to learn how to "dirty dance." As Jack teaches her to dance and the moves of the routine, tempers flare and a romance develops. But will their love last? Based off of "Dirty Dancing."_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Please remind me of why we have to go to this stuffy resort for old people again?" Anna asked her parents from the backseat. Elsa Winters looked over at her twin sister.

"I think this will be a wonderful experience Anna. We could learn so much from these people!" Elsa argued.

"Besides," Camellia Winters, the girls' mom, flipped her mirror down and fluffed her hair, "It's not all for old people. There are plenty of young people to interact with at this resort. And it's not stuffy, it's a five-star resort! Come on Anna, we could get our nails done together!"

"And we're going because Nick was kind enough to let us stay there for two weeks." Dr. John Winters added.

"He only did that because you're his personal physician." Anna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked his daughter.

"Nothing!" Camellia cut in, "Anna, think of it this way, you could meet a boy."

"Really?" Anna's head popped up and she and her mother became immersed in the subject of boys. Elsa looked up and met her father's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You know Elsa, this is probably going to be the last summer we spend together as a family. What with you going into the Peace Corps." John told his 17-year old daughter.

"I have to graduate college first Daddy." Elsa replied fondly.

"Do you have to go to college? Why don't you just live with your mother and I forever?" He joked.

"I wish I could Daddy, but you know me. I want to change the world and make a difference." Elsa smiled reassuringly at her father and he felt his heart warm. She always was Daddy's Little Girl.

"That's my girl." He stated proudly.

"Oh my God! Look at that Daddy!" Anna shouted, "Oh Mom! I _knew _I should have brought those coral shoes, but you said I was taking too much!"

"Well sweetheart," Her mother started, "You brought ten pairs."

"But the coral shoes matched that dress!" Anna whined, "This is a tragedy!"

"This is not a tragedy. A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine, or‒or 9/11!" Elsa stated, "That family in Texas that was slaughtered by the uncle!"

"Butt out Elsa!"

* * *

><p>"Doc! So glad you could make it!" Nicholas Guardian bellowed. He met the family at their car as they parked in the valet, "These must be your beautiful girls!"<p>

"Yes, Nick. This is my wife Camellia, and my two twin daughters, Elsa and Anna." John introduced.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay at your beautiful resort." Camellia gushed.

"Yeah," Anna deadpanned, "Thanks so much." Elsa hit her sister in the stomach and stepped forward with a dazzling smile.

"I apologize; my sister may come off as ungrateful, but I can assure you that we're both much obliged to you for welcoming us to your lovely resort." Elsa shook Nick's hand firmly.

"Wow, this one sure has a way with words. Wanting to be a lawyer? You could sweet-talk a wild bird into a cage." Nick joked.

"I'm afraid not sir. I'm joining the Peace Corps. I wish to help people." Elsa replied.

"Help people huh? Wish to follow in your papa's footsteps? I tell you what girls, if it weren't for your father, I would be standing here dead." Nick laughed. He then glanced over at one of the employee's, "Get their bags." The boy moved quickly to the trunk of their car. Elsa looked at her family, deep in conversation with Mr. Guardian, and walked over to the boy.

"Let me help you." She said, grabbing a suitcase out of the trunk and placing it on the ground.

"Wow, want a job here?" The boy joked. Elsa gave a chuckle and continued unloading the luggage, "Name's Harry Haddock. But my friends call me Hiccup."

"So does that mean I call you Harry or Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup. And you are?" Hiccup stuck his hand out for Elsa to shake. She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

"Elsa Winters." She smiled at him.

"Elsa!" Her father called. She turned around to look at him and he made a "let's go" sign.

"That's my cue." Elsa told Hiccup.

"Thanks for the help." He answered.

"No problem. I hope I can talk to you again." Elsa said. She walked over to her dad who put his arm around her.

"Nick said that our bags would be delivered to our room." John informed her.

"Saved the prettiest cabin for you and your girls." Nick elbowed John.

"Thanks Nick. I appreciate it." John replied.

"No problem. Oh! There's a merengue in the gazebo in a few minutes. Teacher used to be a Rockette! Great dancer. Why don't you go join?" Nick suggested.

"The man hasn't had a vacation in six years Nick. Give him a break." Camellia said.

"Two weeks here, it'll feel like a year." Nick led John down the path towards the gazebo, continuing to talk about the resort. Camellia turned to her two daughters.

"Why don't you two go join in the dancing too? Huh? Go on, go." She shooed them off towards the gazebo, following behind. However, she needed to talk to the men. She was going to find out where the spa was and when she could go.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!" The dance instructor, Theresa, instructed. "One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!" Theresa clapped her hands in time with the beat, moving about the classroom and fixing people as they danced. Elsa had to admit that Theresa was a very good dancer. Calling her a good teacher however, might have been a bit of a stretch. She moved much to fast to allow the elderly people to catch up. But she certainly knew what she was talking about. Most of the members of the class were starting to get into the rhythm and the moves. Elsa thought she was getting the hang of it, until she stepped on Anna's foot.<p>

"Sorry." She muttered.

Anna glared at her and hissed, "Watch it!" before focusing back in on Theresa's words. Elsa widened her eyes at her sister's harshness, but followed suit.

"Move your caboose and shake it loose!" Theresa yelled, "One, two, three, four! And let's start the train!" Theresa moved around, slowly forming everyone into a line, "Come on, men! Follow me into a round robin! Ladies, the inner circle! Come on, ladies!" Theresa came in-between Elsa and Anna, "God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake them." She shimmied and moved back towards the center of the room. Elsa was very surprised at her forwardness. Theresa would have been whisked away to confession if the Winters' priest had been there.

_But I suppose that's how you think when you're raised in a family as strict as mine. _Elsa thought to herself.

"Okay now, ladies, when I say 'stop' you're gonna find the man of your dreams... Aaaand, stop!" Theresa called. Elsa had been about to dance with her dad when Theresa swept in and whisked him away. Instead, she danced with an elderly lady, whom she gave an awkward smile to.

_Oh boy._

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go to the party?" Camellia asked her two daughters from the doorway of their room.<p>

"If only I had the coral shoes..." Anna huffed and stormed past her mother into the hallway.

"Wait a moment young lady! You need your outfit approved!" Camellia shouted. Anna shuffled back into the room with a scowl on her face. Camellia took in her daughter's strapless print dress. The top had two cleverly-placed pleats on top and a belt at the waist to show off Anna's figure.

"Anna..." Camellia began.

Anna groaned, "I don't have time to change Mother." She pointed out. Camellia sighed and pointed towards the closet.

"Grab a cardigan and where it the whole night. Not once are you to take it off. Understand?" She stated.

"Yes Mother." Anna grabbed a sweater, gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek, and darted down the hall. Camellia then turned her attention to her eldest daughter.

"Elsa...?"

"Yes Mother, I'm ready." Elsa answered, standing up. She gave an obligatory twirl so her mother could approve the dark blue dress. It had three-quarter length sleeves and ended a few centimeters short of the knee. The only part that Elsa was worried about on the dress was that it was a scoop-neck and contrasted nicely against her skin.

"Good, nice long sleeves... Stops just above the knee. You know we'd prefer it to be at or below the knee, but I think I can let it slide. My only problem is the scoop-neck..." Camellia commented.

"But Mother, it doesn't go that low. It barely passes my collarbone. And I don't have any time to change!" Elsa complained.

"Hmm... Yes, it doesn't go very low, but it's a such a dark-blue. And you're so pale. It'll take every boy's attention right to your money-maker's."

"Mother!"

"Alright, alright. I think it's as perfect as it's going to get. I suppose the neck isn't _that _low. Conservative as always Elsa, your father and I really appreciate that." Camellia mused, "And you need to be getting a man soon anyway."

"Mother!"

"I'm joking darling. Simply joking."

"Of course Mother." Elsa responded, hiding her burning face by looking down at the ground.

"Well let's go then." Camellia exclaimed. She turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving Elsa to push a wavy, pale-blonde strand of hair behind her ear and follow her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what did you guys think? Worth continuing? I know that Jack hasn't been introduced yet but he will be next chapter. If any of you have seen the movie "Dirty Dancing" then you know it's a while until Johnny is introduced. Please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it!:)<br>~Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicholas Guardian paced around the dining area, thirty minutes before the guests were to arrive.

"There are two kinds of help here," Nick started, addressing the staff standing around the room, "You waiters are college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why?" He looked around waiting for one of the boys to answer.

"I shouldn't have to remind you!" He roared before calming down considerably, "This is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup... and show the daughters a damn good time. All of the daughters, including the dogs. Haul 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars. Romance 'em any way you want."

"Yeah guys," Jack Frost said as he entered the rest of the entertainment staff, "Romance 'em any way you want!" His friends behind him laughed and started jabbing at each other.

"Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen, wise ass," Nick addressed Jack, "You got your own set of rules. Dance with daughters; teach 'em the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for." Nick demonstrated the dances as he named them then suddenly stopped and got in Jack's face, "That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off! Got it?"

"Got it sir." Jack answered mockingly. Nick sighed before ordering everyone back to work and left to go deal with something else.

"It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, but no conversations." Hans Princeton, one of the waiters, smirked.

"Watch it Princeton." Jack growled, shoving Hans out of his face.

"Can you keep that straight Jack? What you can't lay your hands on?" Hans taunted.

"Just put your pickle on everybody's plate and leave the hard stuff to me." Jack put his sunglasses back on and sauntered away from the silenced Hans.

* * *

><p>"Sit down and I'll get you some wine." Nick told John as the Winters family sat at their table.<p>

"Thanks Nick." John answered. Nick waved over a handsome young man with auburn hair and sideburns.

"This is Dr. and Mrs. Winters." He introduced, "Elsa, Anna, this is your waiter, Hans Princeton. Yale medical school." He turned back to Hans, "These are my special guests. Give them anything they want."

"Yes sir." Hans nodded. Nick turned back to the family.

"Enjoy!" Nick said joyfully.

"Thanks Nick." John said, waving to Nick as he walked to a different table. An hour and a half later, the Winters' had finished their meal and were waiting for the dancing to start.

"Look at all this leftover food." Camellia exclaimed, "Elsa darling, are there still starving children over in Europe?"

"Try Southeast Asia Mother." Elsa corrected.

"Right. Of course, of course." Her mother said.

"Hans," John called out to Hans as he walked past their table, "Elsa wants to send her leftover pot roast to Southeast Asia, so anything you don't finish, wrap up." Nick came up to their table as Hans was clearing away their plates.

"Our Elsa's going to change the world Nick." John stated proudly. Nick laughed jollily and turned to Anna

"What are you gonna do Missy?" He asked.

"Anna's gonna decorate it." Elsa cut in.

"Ha ha." Anna said sarcastically and leaned back into her chair, effectively knocking Hans armful of dirty plates to the ground. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine beautiful." Hans smiled. Anna melted and put her head in her chin, gazing at Hans.

"Oh boy." Elsa muttered. Nick coughed, bringing Elsa's attention back to the conversation with the adults.

"Doc, I want you to meet my grandson, Peter. Going to the Cornell School of Hotel Management." Nick introduced a tall, gangly boy with pale skin and black hair and eyes.

"Oh? Elsa here is starting Mount Holyoke in the fall." John informed the men.

"That's great. Are you going to major in English?" Peter asked Elsa.

"No. Economics of underdeveloped countries. I'm going to enter the Peace Corps." Elsa told Peter.

"Cool, cool. So, doctor, would you mind if I asked your daughter to dance?" Peter asked.

_His daughter minds. _Elsa grumbled to herself. How dare he think that just because she was a woman, she had to be majoring in English!

"Give it your best shot son." John laughed. Peter turned to Elsa and held out his hand with a hopeful look on his face. Elsa gave a weak smile and reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They danced awkwardly for a while, with Peter often stepping on Elsa's feet.

"I'm going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys; freedom ride." Peter said.

"Neat." Elsa replied, disinterested. All of a sudden, the music changed from a slow waltz to a fast, moving beat. Elsa looked around the room, confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Instead of Peter answering, someone in the crowd shouted,

"Mambo!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"Come on!"

The atmosphere changed instantaneously. People got excited and the room got rowdy. Two people burst through the crowd and took place in center stage. Elsa recognized the woman as Theresa, the dance instructor from that afternoon; however, she didn't recognize the man. He had flippy white hair and a lean build. She couldn't see his face very well, but she had heard that handsome men were the best dancers. Elsa could feel her cheeks heating up as she watched him move.

_Oh, he's definitely something._ Shocked that she thought that, Elsa looked back at Peter quickly.

"Who's that?" She nodded her head over towards the man, not daring to look at him again. Peter glanced over and Elsa watched his lip curl in disgust.

"Oh, them," He sneered, "They're the dance people. They're here to keep the guests happy. They shouldn't show off with each other. They're not gonna sell lessons." Peter tossed his head and went on chatting about some trivial thing. Elsa felt her gaze gravitate back to the stunning couple on the dance floor.

They both moved with a fluid grace; their dancing flowing together as if they were one person. Elsa watched in awe as the man lifted Theresa around his shoulders expertly. Nick then stepped in and gave the two a look, causing the man to set Theresa down and each of them to get a different partner. With the two experts off the floor, everyone else filled in the empty space and enjoyed dancing to the catchy music.

Nick made his way over to Elsa and Peter, "Hi kids! Having fun?"

"Yeah." Elsa answered, detached.

"Actually, I'm afraid I have to excuse myself. I'm in charge of games tonight." Peter explained.

"Oh, that's too bad." Elsa lied.

"Well, why don't you help me get them started?" Peter offered.

"Elsa would love to!" Her father cut in, coming up beside Nick, "Right Els?"

"Of course." Elsa smiled and, with one last look at the dancing stranger, allowed Peter to lead her away.

* * *

><p>Elsa was not amused. <em>Thank you Daddy, for allowing me to be sawed in half! <em>She thought from her spot in the "magic" box the magician had put her in.

"This'll only hurt for a minute. You've got Blue Cross right?" The magician joked.

Elsa gave nodded and gave a tight-lipped smile as everyone watching laughed. Elsa just waited as the magician "sawed" her in half and pushed the box in two different directions to show that Elsa was no longer whole. However, she had a cramp in her leg from having them jammed into a small box for at least fifteen minutes. She waited patiently for the magician's assistants to push the box back together, and then for the magician to put her back together. He opened the lid and helped her out while everyone clapped.

"And for being such a good sport, here you go!" The magician handed Elsa a bouquet of flowers. She smiled slightly and thanked him for it before walking off of the stage into the wings.

"You were great out there!" Peter complimented.

"Thanks, but the magician did most of the work." Elsa said. Peter laughed and hit her on the shoulder.

"Wow, beautiful _and _funny. Aren't you just the package?" Peter stated. Elsa smiled, but was not amused.

_What kind of pig calls a woman a _package_? And just because I'm "beautiful" that automatically makes me worthwhile? _Elsa was becoming less and less impressed by Peter Guardian.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk." Elsa said.

"Wait, you have to stay for the comedian. He's hilarious!" Peter told her. She stayed put and looked out on the stage where the comedian had started his comedy act.

"I finally met a girl just like my mother. Dresses like her, acts like her. So I brought her home," The comedian shrugged, "My father doesn't like her!" The crowd burst out laughing. Elsa had had enough so she snuck past Peter and walked out a side door with the comedian's "Go figure." and the crowds laughter behind her.

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking along a path in the woods. She kicked at rocks and let her arms swing as she took in her surroundings. She sighed, looking up at the sky through the trees and hoping that she wouldn't be expected to hang out with Peter anymore. She eventually came to a tall, rickety staircase that led up to the staff's quarters. Elsa saw the "No Guests" sign and was about to turn around when she heard music slowly drifting from one of the houses. She looked up questionably.<p>

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw the boy she had helped earlier, Hiccup.

"Hi." She said.

"How'd you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"I was taking a walk." She answered.

"Go back." He said, struggling past her with three watermelons in his arms.

"Let me help you." She said and grabbed one of the watermelons. He looked at her and shook his head before climbing up the stairs, "What's up there?" Elsa asked.

"No guests allowed. House rules." Hiccup stated.

"Yeah, I know, I saw the sign. I can read." Elsa retorted.

"Why don't you just go back to the playhouse. I saw you dancing with the little boss man." Hiccup scoffed.

"Like I had a choice. I'm fairly certain my father and Nick are planning our wedding." Elsa shook her head, "But I don't like him. He's a sexist pig who's only focused on looks."

"I didn't think someone like you would think like that. Doesn't it say somewhere in the bible that women are supposed to stay home and have babies?" Hiccup looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe it does. But I'm a feminist. And people shouldn't be treated like they're less important than other people." Elsa stated adamantly.

"Maybe you are different." Hiccup mused.

"Does that mean you'll tell me what's up here?" Elsa asked.

"That depends," Hiccup shouldered the door and looked back at her, "Can you keep a secret?" He pushed open the door to the most surprising thing that Elsa had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa's eyes widened marginally, taking in the scandalous scene before her. She knew things like this often happened at dances... in public schools. But at the private school she and Anna attended, the only dancing permitted was waltzing. She couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open and she turned to Hiccup.

"W–what are they doing?" Elsa stammered.

"You really don't know?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I do, it's just... _why?_" she asked.

"Because it's fun. Because they like it. Because it _arouses _them." Hiccup made a face and started walking towards the opposite side of the room. Elsa had no choice but to follow him, trying to avoid the bumping and grinding couples on the dance floor. She looked around the room at all of the people doing something she'd only seen in movies.

"It's really not that bad Elsa, people do this everywhere. It's not like it's the 1960s." Hiccup called back to her.

"My father would have a heart attack if I danced like this." Elsa responded.

"So would Nick. 'This is a family place. This is a classy establishment.' That's why we have dances like this in _secret_." Hiccup told her.

"Just with the employees?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah. People like you would tell their daddies some far-fetched story and get us all fired."

"How do you know that?"

"Well... I don't. But that's what we all assume."

"So you think it's unfair that we judge you and think you're all the same, but you do the exact same to us? Don't you want to rid the world of that? Prejudice and injustice? I mean, come on. Not everyone can be like that. Not everyone _is _like that. I'm not."

"Yeah well," Hiccup set his watermelons on the table and motioned for Elsa to do the same. "Just wait until someone does something you don't like. Then you'll be running to your daddy and we'll be out on the street."

"I would never―"

"Whatever. Let's just drop it okay?"

"You're the one who started it." Elsa mumbled under her breath. "Why is it that just because my family is rich, that automatically means I'm a bitch?" Elsa's hand flew to her mouth, surprised that she had cussed. She'd only done it a few times and just when she was really angry. _I suppose I am a little upset right now._

"Wow, the princess can cuss. That's saying more than half of the little dolls in the playhouse." Hiccup seemed more surprised than Elsa at her language, and maybe even a little impressed.

"You do realize that just because I come from an upper-class family and go to some fancy private school, I'm still exposed to things such as drugs and alcohol. And bad language." she spat at him.

"And she's got claws too. You're just full of surprises, aren't you Elsie?" he joked.

"Please, do not call me Elsie." Elsa put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, leaning against the table behind her. "So, Nick doesn't know about this?"

"Not that I know of. If he does, we're up here so it's not like we're bothering the guests. They normally stay away." Hiccup gave her a look and she shrugged.

"I was about to turn around. You're the one who drew attention to yourself." she retorted.

"Sure, of course it's my fault." he said.

"Hey, I didn't mean―" Elsa started.

"I know, I wasn't being serious. I can tell you're different Elsa. Maybe not different enough to join in the dancing," Hiccup motioned out to the crowd, "But enough not to tell."

"Thanks, that means a lot." she smiled. The door banged open, drawing both of their attention to the new arrivals. It turned out to be Theresa, the dance instructor, and her mysterious dance partner. The people dancing moved out of the way for the couple and they started the dance from earlier that evening.

"That's my cousin," Hiccup yelled over the now loud music, "Jack Frost. He got me the job here." Elsa nodded and hugged her arms.

"They look great together." she said.

"Yeah, you'd think they were a real couple, wouldn't you?" he said.

"They aren't?" she asked.

"No, not since they were kids." he told her.

"Oh." she nodded and bit her lip. Jack and Theresa had stopped dancing and everyone had converged into a big blob in the middle. Jack spotted Hiccup and walked over to them.

"Hey cousin." he greeted, him and Hiccup doing some complicated handshake. Elsa tried to suppress the shiver that went through her when he talked; the low, sexy sound doing something to her that she couldn't decide was good or bad. Jack then turned to her. "What's she doing here?"

Elsa bit her lip and clutched her arms even tighter around herself. She opened her mouth to say something: what, she wasn't sure, but Hiccup beat her to it.

"She's with me." he said. Elsa shot him a weird look, not sure that that answered the question. Jack turned back to her and leaned onto the table, somehow still looking intimidating even though he was now her height.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Um, I... uh, I carried a, um, a watermelon." she stuttered. Jack gave her a confused look. "For Hiccup. He had three, I took one." Seeming satisfied with her answer, Jack stood up to his full height again. He ran a hand through his white hair and smirked at her. He glanced over at the writhing crowd and then back at her, that same heart-stopping smirk on his face.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asked her, leaning down so that his breath fanned across her face. Elsa blinked, her thoughts scattering at the smell of mint and something else.

"Um, I‒ I don't. I mean―" she was cut off by Jack taking her hand and pulling her into the throng of people. She stumbled and fell against him, causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry Princess, if you fall, I'll catch you." Jack winked.

"Don't call me that!" Elsa snapped. Jack let out a whoop of laughter.

"Feisty. I didn't expect a doll to fight back."

"What do you want from me?"

"You looked like you could use a good time."

"You think insulting me is showing me a good time?"

"Didn't mean to offend you. Here," Jack pulled her flush against his chest, her right hip touching his and her right leg between his legs. "There, that's much better." Elsa gulped as she heard his voice go even lower, and a little bit raspy. He guided her arms up around his neck then trailed his hands down her sides to her waist and placed his lips to her ear. "Perfect, you're a natural."

"I don't think I'm comfor―" she began, but quickly shut her mouth to suppress a moan as he began to rotate his hips. He gripped her waist tighter and moved them to match his rhythm. Jack slowly moved his hands to the curve of her butt as she continued the movement by herself. He chuckled and began to step side-to-side. Elsa knew the sensuous dancing would require a long confession to her priest, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

_Who has to know? _she thought to herself as Jack's hands began to roam her body.

"Ready to spice it up?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no, that's not a good ide― Oh!" her sentence was cut off as Jack dipped her, grabbing her right thigh and supporting her back. He lifted her back up and gave her a grin. She smiled and gave a shaky laugh.

"You do that often?" she asked as they returned to their original positions.

"I put it in some dance routines. It depends on the mood." he told her.

"Interesting, but, um, I think I should probably go." Elsa started to unwind her arms from Jack's neck, but he clutched her closer. She looked up into his eyes and found that she was barely an inch from his mouth.

"Wait, just one more thing." he argued. Elsa felt herself nod and suddenly she was turned around, her back to his chest. He held her at the hips, imitating the same rotations as before but now it felt a thousand times better.

_God, this man will be the death of me. _Elsa thought.

"What's your name Princess?" he murmured in her ear. She was so entranced that she didn't even bother to scold him for calling her princess.

"Elsa." she whispered, so quietly that she thought maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Elsa, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he let go of her and spun her around to face him.

"And you're Jack Frost?" she asked.

"The one and only." he smirked.

"As in the winter spirit?" His grin only widened at her remark.

"Exactly like him."

"I didn't think he answered to anyone."

"Hey Princess, I can come at your command." Elsa blushed as she caught the innuendo.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that." she bit out. She turned to walk away, out of the room, away from all of the madness and the dirty memories. Before she could get far, Jack caught her by the wrist and leaned down to her ear.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't tell your daddy what you did with me. Even if your little moans were cute." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, gave him the dirtiest look she could, and marched out of the employees quarters.

Once outside and on the trail again, only then did she allow herself a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts. She tried to rid her mind of the feeling of being pressed up against Jack, his mouth hot on her ear, his mouth an inch from hers, the look of lust in his eyes that she was sure was mirrored in her own. She shook her head, once, twice, three times. If her father knew what she was thinking about, God only knows what he would do. Elsa walked back to her family's cabin, singing a song inside her head to distract herself from thoughts of Jack. She opened the door and found her mother and father in the living room, playing cards.

"Elsa, darling, you're finally back." Dr. Winters said, looking up and smiling.

"Hi Daddy, sorry it's so late." she replied, closing the door behind her.

"It's not a problem sweetheart," her mother gave her a knowing look. "Were you delayed by a boy?"

"Something like that." Elsa answered nervously.

"That's right! Was it that Peter boy? What did you think of him?" her father asked.

"Um," Elsa was torn. She really wanted to tell her father what a horrible person Peter was, but she didn't want to offend Nick. Plus, Peter was her best alibi for where she had been. "Peter is... nice. A little sexist, but I'm sure he was just nervous. I couldn't believe that Nick would allow his nephew to view women as mere objects to win." Elsa flinched as the words she said sunk in. Maybe she went into detail a _little _too much.

"You don't have to keep seeing him darling." her father assured her.

"Thank you Daddy. I'm going to go to bed now." she told her parents. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek before going back into her room. Anna was awake and sitting up in her bed. She looked at Elsa as she entered, and gave her the same look her mother had given her.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"No way Peter Guardian made you that flustered." Anna stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna." Elsa insisted.

"Peter Guardian, the scrawny, oily rat has no sexual power over you whatsoever."

"Sexual power? What are you-"

"You met some hot guy right?"

"Anna, I didn't-"

"Oh please Elsa, how naive are you? You should take a look at yourself. You look all hot and bothered. Whoever did that to you must be a sex god. But, if you don't want to talk about it now, fine. I'll get it out of you eventually." Anna turned off her light and flipped to the wall. Elsa sighed and changed for bed, trying and failing to rid her mind of Jack Frost. She laid down in bed, but couldn't quiet her mind.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you what I did, do you promise not to tell?" Elsa felt her bed dip as her sister jumped on.

"Yes! I pinky swear!" Anna held out her pinky, and Elsa sat up and locked hers with her sister's. She took a deep breath as Anna looked at her expectantly.

"I did something really bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know it took months, but I wanted to get my other stories a good nudge before continuing this one. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story or <em>Frozen Coffee <em>but hopefully I'll switch updates every other week. (Like one week I update one story, the next I update the other.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. It was really fun making Jack super cocky and Elsa super naive. Please review, favorite, follow and I'll update as soon as I possibly can! Thanks loves!:D_  
><em>**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. I know in _Dirty Dancing _the sister isn't as open to Baby, but I really wanted to put the sisterly bond between Elsa and Anna in here. Obviously, Anna will be a bitch sometimes but they're still sisters and they share everything. (I'm assuming. I don't have a sister. I have three brothers. help. But these sisters share everything!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So where's your Romeo?" Anna whispered to Elsa as they were walking to their table at breakfast the next morning. Elsa hit her sister in the arm and sat down in her chair as calmly as possible.

"I do wish you girls wouldn't fight. We're on vacation." their mother scolded.

"Sorry, Mother." the girls chorused.

"Well," Mrs. Winters put her napkin down on the table and pushed her chair back. "I need to use the restroom. Your father is off playing golf, so try not to kill each other while I'm gone please."

"Yes, Mother." Elsa and Anna replied. Anna waited until their mother had turned the corner before turning back to Elsa.

"Romeo? Where is he?" she demanded.

"Sh, Anna! He's not here, he's a dance instructor." Elsa told her and took a bite of her eggs.

"Well, I want a look at this Romeo. If he can get you like that then he must be something."

"Can we just drop it? It's over and it's never going to happen again!"

"Of course we can't drop it! You practically had sex on the dance floor!"

"It was not that bad!"

"It sounds that bad."

"Anna," Elsa whined. "Please. Yes, we did some... inappropriate things, but it's technically not that inappropriate. It's just inappropriate to Daddy."

"Right, because grinding is totally appropriate." Anna rolled her eyes.

"We did not―"

"My God Elsa, how naïve are you? You were totally grinding. Are you going to go to confession?"

"And risk the priest telling Daddy? I'd rather burn in Hell."

"I'm sure you won't go to Hell. It's not like you had sex... or so you tell me."

"Anna!"

"Girls," Mrs. Winters scolded. "What did I say?" Elsa stiffened and Anna flinched.

"S–sorry, Mother." Elsa stuttered. She gave Anna a nervous look and Anna bit her lip.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" their mother asked as she buttered her toast. Both girls let out a breath.

"Nothing of importance Mother." Anna told her.

"Then I hope you will both drop it. How is your breakfast?"

"Excuse me," Hans said. "Can I take your plate?" Anna nodded dazedly as Hans gave her a breath-taking smile and picked up her plate. She watched him walk away and bit her lip.

"Is he _your _Romeo?" Elsa giggled.

"Shut up, Elsa." Anna stuck her tongue out.

"Anna, you weren't even finished. You had two pancakes left." Elsa pointed out. Anna furrowed her brow before smacking her forehead.

"Damn it!"

"Anna! Language!"

* * *

><p>"Ladies, come join our hair-raising wig show! Come on!" Theresa called out from her place in the gazebo.<p>

"Come on Elsa, let's try it!" Anna pulled Elsa over to where people were wigs on mannequin heads.

"Hey girls! So nice of you to come over," Theresa led them to a bench and leaned down. "I'm always glad to have some company my age." Anna laughed and Elsa gave a weak smile. "Try your Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift! We've also got Audrey Hepburn..." Theresa's voice got quieter as she walked away from the girls. Elsa grabbed a random wig on the table and threw it on the head.

"I've got a Miley Cyrus!" Anna said excitedly.

"I don't know what I have." Elsa replied.

"Maybe an Ariana Grande?"

"I thought she had red hair."

"She dyed it for that role. It's really brown."

"Oh." Elsa shrugged and began to brush the wig.

"Is this how you do it?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea." Elsa shook her head. Anna glanced over at Elsa with a mischievous smile and put the wig on.

"How do I look?" she struck a silly pose.

"Exactly like Miley Cyrus." Elsa laughed. Anna got up on the bench and began to twerk. "Oh my God, Anna! Get down!"

"_I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls,_" Anna sang and pointed at Elsa. "_All you ever did was wreck me!_"

"Anna, stop!" Elsa laughed. Anna took a determined step onto the table and started to dance around manaically.

"_And we can't stop, and we won't stop! Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?_" she sang.

"That's an awful song, shut up! And get down! You're drawing attention to yourself!"

"More like I'm drawing attention to _you_."

"You're drawing attention to both of us! Now, get down!"

"No, you should put on your wig." Anna lifted Elsa's wig off of the mannequin and held it up over her head.

"Anna," Elsa whined, "Give it back!"

"_When you're ready come and get it, na na na na! Na na na na! Na na na na!_"

"What does that even mean?"

"Come and get it!" Anna said. Elsa looked around the gazebo, thankful that only a few people were there. Theresa was giving them an amused look and Elsa gave a defeated sigh. She got up and onto the table.

"Here, now give it back!"

"No! First, you have to sing."

"What? Oh, no way. I'll give up the wig."

"Come on Elsa! Please!"

"Yeah Elsa," Theresa called, "Belt it out girl!"

"Fine! What?"

"Our duet! Come on!"

"Well start then." Elsa giggled. Anna picked up her hairbrush and handed one to Elsa.

"_Hey, good girl, with your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about._" Anna whipped her head around and did silly motions as she sang. "_You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you cryin' with your heart in the dirt._ _His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee. So lock up all your love and go and throw away the key. Hey good girl, get out while you can. I know you thing you got a good man!_"

"_Hey, good girl, you got a heart of gold. You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold. Just like you should, girl, like every good girl does. Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love. But he's really good at lying yeah, he'll leave you in the dust! 'Cause when he says forever well, he don't mean much. Hey, good girl, so good for him. Better back away honey you don't know where he's been!_" Elsa sang in reply. Both girls laughed as their little audience clapped, and they turned to give a bow. Anna handed Elsa her wig back and Elsa quickly hopped down.

"There, we've sang. Now get down!"

"Oh my God!" Anna jumped down from the table. "Is that him?"

"Is that who?" Elsa asked.

"Romeo!" Anna shout-whispered.

"What?!" Elsa looked up from her wig.

"Over there!" Anna nodded over at a tree. Elsa followed her gaze and saw two boys standing beside it.

"Oh my God." Elsa ducked her head down and began furiously brushing her wigs hair.

"That's him? He's hot! I can totally see why―"

"Anna! Shut up!" Elsa hissed.

"What? It's not like he can hear us." Anna said.

"Take off the stupid wig! And stop looking!"

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Jack turned to look and saw his cousin, Hiccup, running up to him.<p>

"Hey, Hiccup. What's up man?" Jack asked and continued to chew on the toothpick in his mouth.

"What? I can't hang out with my favorite cousin?" Hiccup put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"The, uh, new girl. The one who just started working here."

"Astrid?"

"Yeah, her..."

"You like her."

"What? No, I just met her! I mean, I think she's attractive― I mean, I don't think she's _not _attractive― I mean―"

"You think she's hot." Jack said as they walked along the path.

"Tha‒ that's‒ that is... ridiculous," Hiccup spluttered. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To visit Tooth. She's doing something with wigs today." Jack answered.

"Oh." Hiccup nodded. They walked in silence for a while before Jack broke it.

"So, that girl last night... Elsa, maybe?"

"The one you practically had sex with?"

"Yeah, her. What do you know about her?"

"Why? Do you like her Jack? You know that's against the rules."

"Course not. I was just curious."

"Well, even if you've managed to swing relationships with guests in the past, this one is definitely off limits. She's one of Nick's special guests."

"The daughter of that doctor?"

"Yeah. She seems nicer than the rest of them, a little innocent if you ask me. I heard that she's gonna go into the Peace Corps or something like that. I guess Peter really offended her though. She got bitchy with me when I brought him up." Hiccup told Jack.

"Huh." Jack replied.

"I mean it Jack, don't get ideas. She's off limits."

"Yeah, but she's not out of my league." Jack winked.

"...Cyrus, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift! We've also got Audrey Hepburn, Meryl Streep, any wig your heart desires!" they heard Tooth shout. Jack laughed at Tooth's attempts to get people to brush wigs.

"Oh God." Hiccup stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Jack turned back to look at him.

"Look, I know you've got the whole 'cool guy' act down to a science, but Elsa is in there and I don't think you wanna face her right now." Hiccup said.

"What? Shit!" Jack whirled around to see the beautiful, blonde girl he couldn't get out of his head. She was sitting at a table, brushing a wig and laughing with a red-head.

"Just... stand at the tree. We'll just wait till they leave." Hiccup suggested. Jack nodded and walked over to the tree Hiccup was standing under. He put an arm up and leaned against it.

"Who's the girl she's with?" Jack asked Hiccup. Suddenly, she jumped up on the table with a short wig on that didn't cover her hair at all.

"Her sister, Anna." Hiccup replied as she started to twerk.

Elsa suddenly let out a peal of laughter, and Jack had to hide his smile as he heard her laugh. _Off limits, off limits, off limits_.he chanted to himself.

"_I came in like a wrecking ball!_" Anna sang loudly.

"What is she doing?" Jack chuckled.

"I have no idea." Hiccup shook his head. Both boys watched as the girl danced around the table top crazily while her sister tried to get her down. Anna then took Elsa's wig off her mannequin head and waved it over her head. She said something that caused Elsa to sigh and grudgingly get up on the table. Anna continued to hold the wig over her head and bounce around.

"Yeah Elsa," Tooth suddenly shouted. "Belt it out girl!" Jack watched as Elsa nodded and Anna picked up two hairbrushes, handing one to her sister.

"_Hey, good girl, with your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinkin' about._" Anna sang. She bumped her hip against Elsa's and shimmied around the table as she continued to sing. Towards the end of her verse, she whipped her head towards Elsa and pointed at her. Elsa smiled and shook her head at her sister before placing a hand on her cocked hip.

"_Hey, good girl, you got a heart of gold. You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold._" she sang in reply, holding her hand out jokingly to her sister. Anna took it and went under it in an awkward kind of twirl. Elsa put her hands over her head and swayed her hips from side-to-side.

"You're drooling." Hiccup muttered. Jack closed his mouth and wiped his chin, which was actually dry.

"Shut up." he replied. They both turned back to the girls who were now both sitting down at the table. Anna was openly staring at them while Elsa was looking at her sister with a confused look. Anna turned and said something to Elsa, causing her to look up and at them. Jack smirked, wondering if she could actually see his face, but she looked down quickly and began to brush her wig. Anna continued to talk until Elsa snapped something at her sister, who then took off her wig and stuck her tongue out at Elsa. The sisters stood up, waved goodbye to Tooth, and walked off.

"Wanna go talk to Tooth now?" Hiccup asked.

"In a minute." Jack said, watching the way Elsa's hips moved as she walked away. _Off limits, off limits, off limits._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a fun one to write. I got Jack's point of view in there so you could know that Elsa's not the only one still reeling from their encounter;) The Miley Cyrus songs are obviously because Anna is wearing the wig and I just threw in a Selena Gomez cause I thought it fit, but I got <em>Good Girl <em>by Carrie Underwood because I thought it fit both of their situations perfectly. Anna is being jokey, telling her that Jack is (basically) gonna screw 'er and leave 'er. Elsa's song is kind of foreshadowing Anna's doomed love with Hans. Please review, favorite, follow (especially reviews. I wouldn't mind getting a few suggestions about how they could run into each other. I'm going to have the story line of Dirty Dancing but I won't have the same scenes and dialogue at all times. Just the important parts. So if you have any ideas about how Jack and Elsa could run into each other then I would LOVE to hear them) Thanks loves! Till next time!:)  
>~Isabelle<strong>

**P.S. Who else is in absolute LOVE with Big Hero 6? I've seen it twice and I might see it two more times tomorrow. My friends wanna see _Gone Girl _(great book by the way. READ IT WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 16! IT'S SUPER INAPPROPRIATE!) but my mom "forbid" me because it's rated R (told you it was bad). So, I was thinking I'd just watch Big Hero 6 back-to-back while they watched Gone Girl. Great plan, right?**

**P.P.S. Who else ships Tadashi and Gogo? I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DEAD!**

**P.P.P.S. For real about Gone Girl, put it on your "Books to Read Before You Die" list. IT'S SOOOO AMAZING! And if you've read it, PM me and we can fangirl. Hard.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Sorry if you like the song "We Can't Stop" I did not mean to offend your tastes but I just don't particularly like it. *shrugs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Happy New Year! Good luck to everyone for 2015! Anyways, I've got some news, but I'm going to put it at the bottom so you can get to reading. So please read the A/N at the bottom! Thanks, and happy reading!:) **

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. There's some intense swearing in this chapter, just a forewarning**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Elsa was sitting at a picnic table that afternoon, reading one of her favorite books, _The Archived _by Victoria Schwab. She adored Wesley and loved his jokingly arrogant attitude. She was at the part where Wes was reading to Mackenzie from Dante's _Inferno_ while she cleaned up the cafe. Elsa sighed and leaned her cheek against her hand.

"Good book?" a low voice asked in her ear. Elsa stiffened and didn't dare turn her head to see the intruder, knowing his face would be way too close for comfort. Instead, she slid a bookmark between the pages and placed it on the table.

"Jack Frost, shouldn't you be working?" she continued to face forward, allowing sarcasm to color her words.

"Aw, thanks for the concern Princess. It really means a lot that you're so worried about my job," Jack sat on the tabletop and winked at her. "But if you must know, I don't have a class till 5:20."

"Lucky you."

"Look, I just wanted to come over here and apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Elsa asked warily.

"For last night. I didn't mean to corrupt Daddy's Little Angel." Jack smirked.

"You didn't corrupt me." she snapped.

"Oh, I see. You liked it." he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not bad to have sexual urges Princess. You're not a whore for wanting to fuck me. I won't tell anyone if you don't." Jack's breath wafted across her face and his mouth was so close to hers that she wanted to pull his down to meet hers. Instead, she jerked back and managed to sound outraged.

"How dare you!"

"Just facts Princess. I've slept with enough dolls to know what happens when I screw them a way they don't like. They go running to their priests or rabbis or whatever. Not their daddies though. Wouldn't want to ruin their perfect image."

"Yeah? Well, you're missing one important thing."

"And what's that?"

"We didn't sleep together." Elsa stood up, grabbed her book, and marched off to her cabin. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of his stupid, sexy voice and the stupid scent of his cologne. _Get a grip, Elsa. All he wants to do is sleep with you. If he even wants to do _that.

"Catch ya later, Princess!" Jack called from behind her. She simply ignored him and continued on her way. About half way to her destination, she heard someone call her name. Elsa looked up and found her mother waving maniacally about twenty feet away. She walked over to Camellia who jumped up and gave her a hug.

"This is my daughter, ladies," Camellia introduced to the three other women sitting at the table. "Elsa, this is Janice, Francesca, and Gertrude."

"Hello." Elsa smiled and waved.

"Oh, she's simply beautiful Camellia!" the lady with the big blue flower in her hair, Gertrude, exclaimed.

"She and Anna both," Mrs. Winters sighed. "Well, I just called you over here to introduce you to these ladies. Oh, and to tell you that there's a party tonight!"

"Again?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, so be ready before 6:30. Then, we'll all head out as a family. All right darling?"

"Yes, Mother." Elsa kissed her mother on the cheek, waved good-bye once more to the women, and then set off on her way again. She could get in at least another hour of reading.

* * *

><p>Jack's day so far had not lived up to his expectations, aside from watching Elsa table dance with her insane sister. That exceeded his expectations.<p>

Two of his lessons had canceled so now he had a good hour and a half before he could try and revive his day. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking out around the big park area he was in. He was just about to turn around and go bug Hiccup when he spotted a familiar white-blonde head.

_Oh, this'll be good. _He thought to himself as he made his way over to the beautiful, oblivious girl. She was quite clearly wrapped up in her book so he carefully maneuvered himself so that he was curved around her body, with less than three inches separating them. Then, he leaned down into her ear and said softly, "Good book?"

To her credit, she didn't flinch. She stiffened, but Jack assumed that was because she could feel his proximity. He wasn't stupid; he could see the effect he had on her. The way she ever-so-slightly leaned into him, and how she took deeper breaths when he was around. Last night, he could definitely see the lust in her eyes, which he knew were reflected in his own. To be honest, she had an effect on him. The way she danced: whether it was last night when she clung to him, or this morning when she swung her hips around. This girl wasn't like the other dolls; now, she just needed to do something that he didn't like so that Jack could get her out of his head.

"Jack Frost," she drawled, not bothering to turn her head. Jack watched her lips move as she said his name and could barely stop himself from dragging her mouth to his. "Shouldn't you be working?" Jack smirked and blew out a breath, allowing it to fan across her shoulder. He then moved up onto the tabletop so that he could face her.

"Aw, thanks for the concern Princess. It really means a lot that you're so worried about my job," he paused to throw a wink at her and she rolled her eyes. "But if you must know, I don't have a class until 5:20."

"Lucky you." she muttered. Jack could see that this was going nowhere fast, but he didn't want her to go. Teasing her was the best part of his day so far.

"Look, I just came over here to apologize." he snapped his mouth shut as soon as he said it. Him, apologize? What is this girl doing to him?

"Apologize for what?" Elsa eyed him.

"For last night," Jack didn't regret a bit of last night, but he knew how girls like her reacted to bruised pride. Of course, he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut. "I didn't mean to corrupt Daddy's Little Angel." He didn't even add it as an after-thought; it all came out as one big sentence. This wasn't going to end well.

"You didn't corrupt me!" Elsa spat. Jack's smirk turned triumphant.

"Oh, I see. You liked it." he got down from the table and sat next to her on the bench.

"Excuse me?" Elsa scooted away from him, but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"It's not bad to have sexual urges Princess," he murmured. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and Jack flashed her a wicked smile. He leaned down so that their lips were centimeters apart. "You're not a whore for wanting to fuck me. I won't tell anyone if you don't." Elsa jerked back as if she was shocked and Jack was momentarily disappointed. Then he caught sight of her flustered expression and decided that not kissing her was worth it.

"How dare you!" she managed to sound angry, which Jack thought was a feat in itself.

"Just facts Princess. I've slept with enough dolls to know what happens when I screw them a way they don't like. They go running to their priests or rabbis or whatever. Not their daddies though. Wouldn't want to ruin their perfect image."

"Yeah? Well, you're missing one important thing."

"And what's that?"

"We didn't sleep together." Elsa grabbed her book and began to stomp away from Jack. He couldn't hide his smirk at her outraged attitude.

"Catch ya later, Princess!" he yelled after her. He chuckled to himself as she continued to storm off.

"Wow, Jack," he turned around to find that Hiccup had managed to find him. "You sure know how to win a girl's affection."

"Hiccup! I was just coming to find you." Jack responded.

"Before or after you had sex with the pretty blonde girl I told you was off limits?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was going to before, but then I saw her and I couldn't resist." Jack said.

"This is serious, Jack! You're going to get fired if anything... _else_... happens between you two."

"We didn't have sex; don't worry cousin. She's out of my mind."

"Is she?"

* * *

><p>"Elsa, Anna! Darlings, come and show me your dresses! I need to make sure they're appropriate before we head out!" Mrs. Winters called. The two sisters looked at each other and groaned.<p>

"Quick check before we show Mom?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and stood up from her vanity, where she had been applying mascara. Then, the girls did the infamous twin check they had perfected years ago.

"Eyes, nose, teeth, breath." they said together while checking for imperfections in the other.

"You're good." Anna said.

"Did you have chocolate?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded sheepishly before they headed out to face their mother.

"Anna first!" Camellia announced. Anna stepped forward and spun around, her pink-and-white polka-dotted dress spinning around her. Their mother put her hand to her chin in thought. "Are you wearing a bra?"

"I can't with the halter top! You should know that Mother!" Anna whined.

"Fine, fine!" she consented. "Elsa, your turn." Elsa stepped forward and spread her arms wide. Camellia examined the A-line raspberry-colored dress. On the top, it had cream-colored lace overlay which covered it from the cap sleeves to the beginning of the skirt, where it flowed nicely to the tops of her knees.

"That's fine too, Elsa. Come on girls, we don't want to be late." And with that, Camellia Winters grabbed a wrap and walked firmly out of the cabin.

"I can't believe you got away with that." Anna said admiringly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Elsa replied, but her tone let on that she knew exactly what Anna was talking about.

"You mean, you didn't know that the back of your dress has a huge triangle cut-out?" Anna asked. Elsa glanced over at her sister, hooked arms with her, and they began to leave the cabin.

"Oh, _that_," Elsa laughed. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Trying to impress Romeo?" Anna joked.

"God, no. This afternoon he found me and―"

"You talked to him this afternoon? Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"Because it was _this afternoon!_ Anyway, he said some awful things to me and he was just rude and―"

"And it turned you on."

"Anna!"

"Elsa, it's okay if you think he's attractive. It's okay if you fantasize about ripping his clothes off, because I can guarantee that he thinks the same about _you_. You're a teenager; you're allowed to have sex!"

"Mother and Daddy would have your head if they knew you thought that." Elsa said.

"Don't tell them and I won't tell about your little grind-fest with Jack Frost last night." Anna retorted.

"You swore you wouldn't tell!" Elsa spun around to face her sister.

"I was joking! I won't tell, I promise. You know that. Look, here's the party. Come on, we have to keep your back to Mother and Daddy all night."

* * *

><p>Somehow during the night, Peter Guardian managed to find Elsa.<p>

"Hey." he greeted. Elsa started and dropped her drink. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you! I forget how easily women scare sometimes. Let me get you another drink." Before Elsa could say a word, Peter had scurried off to find a drink and a janitor. Elsa growled under her breath and looked around for a hiding spot.

"Elsa!" Anna suddenly appeared at her sister's elbow.

"God, Anna! You scared me half to death!"

"Jumpy are we?"

"That's because Peter just startled me, made a comment about how women scare easily, and took off to find me a new drink which I'm about 76% he might try to drug. Hide me." Elsa begged.

"Sorry, can't. Remember the waiter, Hans? Yeah, well, he's taking me to the golf course to see the prettiest view of the lake, and I need you to cover for me. Tell Mother and Daddy that I got seasick." Anna said.

"Seasick? On land?" Elsa replied.

"Ooh, you're right... Land sick?"

"Anna―"

"Oh, there he is! Please, Elsa! For me?" Anna stuck out her lip and Elsa reluctantly agreed. "Thanks! You're the best sister ever!" Anna ran over to Hans who placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her away. Elsa watched suspiciously as his hand went lower... and lower...

"Here's your drink!" Peter yelled in her ear. Elsa jumped and put a hand up to her ear.

"Gee, thanks." Elsa smiled weakly, and, when he wasn't looking, dumped the drink over the railing.

"Hey, Frost!" Peter called out suddenly. Elsa tightened her grip on her plastic cup, accidentally crushing it in the process, and prayed there was another employee with the last name of Frost.

"Yes?" a low, familiar voice drawled. Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and forced her to turn towards Jack. She kept her eyes cast downwards, towards the floor.

"Where's Theresa? Everybody's been asking for her." Peter demanded. Elsa took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. But she really hated Peter Guardian. How he expected everyone to be at his beck-and-call, and especially the way he treated women.

"What do you mean, where's Theresa? She's taking a break. Just like she deserves." Jack stated. Elsa couldn't stop the rush of respect she got for Jack Frost as he defended his friend.

"It better not be an all-night break. People pay money to see her dance. C'mon, doll. Let's take a walk." Peter grabbed her arm and began to drag her away. Elsa's head whipped up, and she couldn't help the glare that burned it's way into Peter's head. She heard Jack chuckle and looked back to see him looking her up and down. He gave her a wink and mouthed, _Nice dress_, before some woman came along and danced him away.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was mostly, in my opinion, fluff. I was just trying to move it along, but I wanted to put in some Jack and Elsa encounters from both of their perspectives. But a VERY important event will happen next chapter, so BE PREPAAAAAAAARED! Anyways, onto my big news!<strong>

**To those of you who have read "Not What I Had In Mind" I have started the sequel!:D It's called "French Class, Pocket Watches, and Irish Accents." I'm super excited for it and I hope you all will check it out. That was pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took so long! My birthday was a couple of weeks ago and then I rewrote my first chapter for my sequel literally three different times. Please follow, favorite, and review to let me know what you think! The whole dance montage scene will be coming up within the next couple of chapters so I may need some advice on how to write that out well. Thanks loves!:)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR: 2015!**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. I put both Elsa and Anna's dresses on my profile page so you can go check those out if you want a better idea of what they look like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I am so so sorry for not updating in forever. But my computer was being a little bitch and I couldn't get on the internet and then it like, decided to die so... yeah... Sorry! Enjoy this chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**A) Frozen**

**B) Rise of the Guardians**

**C) How to Train Your Dragon**

**D) Dirty Dancing**

**I also use a passage from my latest obsession: _The Naturals _by Jennifer Lynn Barnes. Which I also do not own(sadly *tear tear*)**

***I think that is everything I use in here that I don't own**

****If you haven't read THE NATURALS yet, you should because it's an amazing series and I need someone else to be excited about them with me and no one is and I really just want to cry. So read them! Because seriously, one of the best books I've ever read. It's like _Criminal Minds _for teenagers, but different at the same time. It's hard to explain. Just look it up.**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Elsa squirmed underneath Peter's arm as he steered her along the lake. She looked over and saw him staring at her. He brought his other hand around to catch a strand of unruly hair flying around her face.

"I love to watch your hair blowing in the breeze." Peter told her, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Elsa's. She jerked backwards and managed to roll out of his hold. She coughed awkwardly and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"My parents are probably looking for me." she said.

"Don't worry about that," Peter chuckled. "If they think you're with me, they'll be the happiest parents at Guardians Resort." Elsa tried to tone down the hatred in her glare, but Peter didn't seem to notice.

"That's... nice." she smiled.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I'm kind of a big deal."

_Of course you are. _"Oh?"

"I'm the catch of the county, doll. Last week, I took a girl away from Trevor, the tennis instructor. He asked her, 'What does he have that I don't?' and she replied, 'Two hotels.'" Peter started laughing so hard that he had to put his hands on his knees to support himself.

Elsa blinked. _Is he for real? _She stood and watched as he slowly came to a stop. He straightened up and wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"Hans!" Elsa turned at the sound of Anna's voice. Anna was standing with Hans at the top of the hill. "I don't hear an apology!"

"Then why don't you go home to Mommy and Daddy and listen? Maybe you'll hear one in your dreams." Hans turned around and began to walk away.

"Hans," Anna stomped after him. "Hans!"

Peter grabbed Elsa's arm and swung her around to face him.

"Sorry you had to see that, doll." he said.

"That's my sis―"

"Sometimes in this world..." Peter shook his head and blew out a breath. "You see things you don't want to see."

"Again, that's my―"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not re―" Elsa began, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her off to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, doll." Peter threw open the door to the kitchen and walked inside.<p>

"I'm really not that hu―"

"Nonsense! You can have anything you want." he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the fridge. He opened up the door and stuck his head inside. "Let's see, there's a chicken leg, some orange juice..."

Elsa sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the counter.

"...half of a chocolate cake..."

She looked to her right and saw a figure sitting on the ground. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and she squinted to try and make out the face.

"...fruit salad..."

Elsa bit back a gasp when she realized that it was Theresa, her face tear-streaked and heart-broken. Theresa looked up and caught Elsa's eye. _Please, _she mouthed.

"Peter, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I should really go check on Anna." Elsa forced herself to look away from Tooth.

"What? But―"

"Sorry! Have to go, come on!" Elsa pulled Peter away from the fridge and from Theresa.

* * *

><p>Elsa managed to ditch Peter once they got back to the party. She wriggled her way through the crowd and saw Jack and Hiccup talking off to the side. She glanced around, made sure no one was paying attention to her, and walked with her head down towards the duo.<p>

"Hey, Elsa." Hiccup was the first to notice her. Jack looked up and smirked at her.

"Hey, Princess," Jack took in her facial expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Theresa―" Jack and Hiccup's demeanor changed immediately.

"What about Tooth?" Jack asked.

"Who? Oh, never mind. she was in the kitchen and she was crying and I don't know what's wrong with her―" Elsa nearly fell over as Jack rushed past her. Hiccup reached out to steady her, but his eyes followed Jack.

"What is going on?" Elsa asked.

"Come on." Hiccup said and started after Jack. Elsa elbowed her way after him, apologizing to the victims under her breath. Finally, they made it out of the party, and she hurried to keep up with the boys. Jack looked back over his shoulder and groaned.

"What's she doing here?" he asked Hiccup.

"In case Pitch comes back. We'll have a cover-up for being in the kitchen." Hiccup replied.

"Who's Pitch?" Elsa was so confused about who they were talking about. "And what's wrong with Theresa?"

"Pitch," Hiccup answered her question as they continued along. "Is the little boss man you've been spending time with."

"Unwillingly." she muttered.

"And Tooth, Theresa," Hiccup clarified. _All of these people have strange_ _nicknames_, Elsa thought. "Is... pregnant."

"Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed.

"What? She might as well know. She won't tell." Hiccup retorted.

"Who's... who's the father?" Elsa asked, her eyes unwillingly flicking over to Jack.

"Oh yeah," Jack turned around to face her. "It's mine, right? You automatically assume it's me who knocked her up. Because I'm _that guy_."

"I‒ I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't think―" Elsa stuttered.

"I know, Elsa. I know what this looks like. But Tooth is like my sister, and I would never do... _that_." Jack said, then began to walk faster towards the kitchen. The three of them managed to reach their destination within five minutes. Jack pushed the doors open and ran to Tooth. He knelt beside her and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Jack?" she croaked.

"Hey," Jack smiled. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Jack picked her up, and Elsa and Hiccup pressed up against opposite sides of the aisle to avoid them. As Jack began to leave, Hiccup motioned for Elsa to follow and she trailed along after him. Eventually, they wound up outside of the employees' quarters. Elsa looked around as they walked along the cabins, admiring the coziness of them which was a far cry from the glamourized showboat she was staying in. They entered the seventh one which was slightly shabby, but still had charm. The walls were a mint green and the bed had a pink patchwork quilt on it. Little hummingbirds and tutus were strung up from the ceiling, and pictures of dancers dotted the walls. Elsa wondered what inspired Theresa to decorate the way she did.

"What were you thinking?" Jack's voice snapped Elsa out of her reverie. She looked over to see Jack sitting on the edge of the bed Tooth was lying on.

"Jack―" Tooth started.

"No! I can help, Tooth. Why won't you let me help?" Jack folded his hands and laid his head down on them. He sounded so heart-broken that Elsa couldn't help but wonder if he actually _was _a decent person. Tooth raised herself up on her elbows and fixed him with an intense stare.

"I will not take what little is left of your salary, Jackson. I _refuse_ to―"

"―That's my business, not yours―"

"―Besides, it wouldn't be enough." Tooth smiled a sad, teary smile. "I'll just have to deal with it. People like me, we don't get happy endings." Elsa couldn't bear to see this woman, so vibrant and full of life whenever she saw her, break down.

"Don't say that!" the words burst out of her mouth before she could stop them. "There's gotta be a way! There's always a way. Trust me."

"Elsa, sweetie, you're a nice girl. You've got a good life with your sister and your family. And that's all you've ever had. You've never had to face the stuff I have. I don't think you truly realize the evils of this world. I don't think you realize how many of the doors that are open for you, aren't open for me." Tooth told her.

"That's not―"

"True? You don't know anything about what I'm going through."

"I told her." Hiccup admitted.

"You did? God! Now she's gonna go tell her little management boyfriend and get us all fired! God knows Hans will twist it so that it's all my fault." Tooth cried.

"The day I tell that sexist pig anything is the day when he washes his hair." Elsa snapped. Hiccup snorted and Jack choked back a laugh, but Tooth smiled at her.

"You really mean that." she said.

"Yeah, well you people are so dead set on believing the worst about people like me. Even though we're all the same." Elsa stated.

"It's cute that you think that. But the fact of the matter remains that I can't afford an abortion." Tooth said.

"Well, if it's Hans, he has plenty of money. I'm sure if you tell him―"

"He knows."

That news took Elsa by surprise.

"What?" she asked. Tooth shook her head and laid back down on her bed.

"Go back to your doll house, Elsa, that's where you belong."

Elsa stood fuming for a moment with her fists clenched at her sides.

"That bastard!" she muttered before storming out of Tooth's cabin.

* * *

><p>Elsa caught up with Hans in the dining hall the next morning.<p>

"Hey, Hans!" Elsa said as she walked up to him. He looked up from the table he was clearing and smiled.

"Hi, Elsa. Listen, if this is about Anna, I was going to apologize later today. I was being a jerk last night, and I know it." he told her.

"Well, I'm sure that Anna will be delighted to hear your apology, but this is about something else. You see, it has come to my attention that you and Theresa... had relations. It has also come to my attention that she is," Elsa looked around and lowered her voice. "Pregnant, and that you know. She seems to be under the impression that you don't want to help her get out of the situation." Elsa stared at Hans, waiting for him to cut in and tell her that she had her information wrong. He stayed silent.

"You're kidding." she said.

"What does it matter to you?" Hans asked.

"You're going to be a father if you don't help her get out of this!" she whisper-shouted.

"No, I won't. Like I want to have a kid." he scoffed.

"You don't exactly have a choice if she can't get an abortion."

"Just because I will have a kid, doesn't mean I'm going to, like,... _see _it. Care for it. Come on Elsa, I'm trying to afford Yale. I have my whole life ahead of me. Theresa can deal with it on her own."

"I can't believe you Hans! How can you say that? You're going to let Theresa drown when you can easily throw her a life preserver?"

"You know what Elsa? Stay out of it. I'll decide who's important enough to throw one of my 'life preservers' to. Some people matter in this world; some don't." Hans shrugged in a _what can you do?_ sort of way. Elsa grabbed the pitcher half full of orange juice out of his hand and dumped it over his head.

"You disgust me. Stay away from me, stay away from my sister, and stay away from Theresa. Or I'll have you fired." she turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Princess!" Elsa refused to acknowledge the voice. Instead, she kept her head down and continued reading her book.<p>

_"They're killers." An Asian girl about my age stepped around the corner. She moved like a cat- and smiled like she'd just eaten the canary._

_"The people in the pictures," she clarified. "They're serial killers." She twirled her shiny black ponytail around her index finger, clearly enjoying my discomfort. "It's the program's cheery way of reminding Dean why he's here."_

_Dean? Who was Dean?_

_"Personally_-

"Elsa!" the voice was right behind her this time. Elsa sighed, closing _The Naturals_ by Jennifer Lynn Barnes, and turning to face the intruder.

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa asked. Jack stood before her, in a form-fitting white t-shirt which clung to his heaving chest. He'd clearly been running. "Did you just finish a marathon?"

"No, but I wanted to find you before my next class so I had to hurry."

"And why did you want to find me?"

"To thank you."

"Oh God, please don't. I do not want the whole 'I misjudged you and I was wrong' speech. I judged you, you judged me. Let's call it even and move on with our lives. I just want to forget any of this happened."

"Fine. But I wanted to let you know that standing up to Hans for Tooth really meant a lot to her." Jack set down next to Elsa on the bench. Elsa stared down at the book in her lap.

"It wasn't a problem. So, is she going to be able to afford that abortion?" Elsa asked.

"No, the ass still won't cough up the money." Jack scoffed. Elsa's shoulders slumped. She still hadn't been able to make that much of a difference. If only-

"Wait," Elsa put a hand on Jack's arm. "I might know a way to get her the money."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the wait. Please follow, favorite, review, and let me know what you guys think!:D And seriously, read that book. You need it in your life.<strong>

**~Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa walked determinedly along the golf course. She knew that her father liked to play a game every Tuesday and Friday, and that his normal tee-off time was at one o'clock on the dot. It was nearly an two o'clock so Elsa assumed that Dr. Winters wouldn't quite be to the halfway point yet, especially if he had a friend or two with him. She spotted him, and a man with salt-and-pepper hair whom Elsa had not yet met, at the 7th hole with a golf club sitting on his shoulder. She quickened her pace, hoping to catch her father before he and his friend moved on to the next hole. She checked to make sure that both men had finished their turn before she yelled her father's name. He turned around and she waved her arm as she jogged towards him.

"Elsa, what a surprise! Kevin, go on ahead!" her father yelled to the man who nodded and continued the walk to his ball. "What brings you out here?"

"Daddy, I need help." As soon as the words left her mouth, all traces of humor were gone from his face.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Anna hurt?" he asked.

"No! No, Daddy, no one is... _hurt_ per say. I just know someone who is in trouble, and you told me to help people who are in trouble." she replied.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need $500." Elsa's father stared at her. She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers while she waited for her father to move. "Daddy?" He blinked.

"That's a lot of money. What do you need it for?"

"You've given Anna more for shoes! I'm actually helping someone!"

"I'm not saying I won't Elsa. I just want to know what it's for."

"I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't Daddy. I'm sorry."

"You always said that you could tell me anything."

"I can't tell you this."

"Is it illegal?"

"No, Daddy! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. That was a stupid thing to ask, I know." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Alright, I'll have it for you by dinner. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm perfectly fine. And thank you. You have no idea how much of a difference this will make." Elsa sprung forward and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. He hugged her back, tightly, and kissed the top of her head. She let go and motioned towards his friend who was already on the putting green. "You should probably go back to your game. Thank you Daddy."

"I love you Elsa." he said.

"Love you too." She smiled at him one last time before turning and running off of the golf course.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat at the vanity in the room she shared with Anna. She finished braiding her hair up into a bun and reached for the mascara lying on the table. Anna burst in, singing at the top of her lungs, and flung herself onto Elsa's bed.<p>

"What's with you?" Elsa glanced over at her sister before turning back to the mirror.

"Hans is the most wonderful person I have ever met!" Anna sighed. Elsa stiffened with the mascara wand centimeters from her eye. She tried to think of a way to tell Anna that Hans was a lying, disgusting excuse for a human being without letting her know that he had gotten Tooth pregnant. She doubted that Anna would take well to that, and Elsa didn't want to be the reason that Tooth got fired.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"He had this huge, beautiful bouquet of red roses delivered to me with the most romantic note attached to it that said how sorry he was about last night and how he couldn't sleep because I was on his mind. Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Anna squealed. Elsa doubted that _Anna _was the reason Hans couldn't sleep last night.

"Yeah..." Elsa trailed off and continued getting ready for dinner. Anna looked over at Elsa who was studiously coating her eyelashes in black mascara.

"What are you getting so primped up for?" Anna looked at her sister suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? I'm just putting on make-up." Elsa shrugged.

"Uh-huh," Anna smirked. "Are you sneaking out to see Romeo?"

"God, Anna, I'm just getting ready for dinner! Which you should be doing too, by the way."

"Sure." Anna sang, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Elsa screwed the cap back on to the mascara tube, her eyes officially finished, and threw it at her sister. It hit Anna in the forehead and she made a noise somewhere between a "hey!" and a laugh.

"I'm serious. On both parts. Jack and I are just friends, if even that. Let it go Anna, it was a one time thing." Elsa told her sister.

"Fine. But if anything happens between the two of you, I want to know immediately!" Anna demanded.

"Same with you." Elsa replied. "Oh, and Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to... sleep with Hans, are you?"

"Not yet."

"Not ever. He's done some bad stuff."

"And your guy hasn't? Come on Elsa, Jack is ten times worse than Hans." Anna defended. Elsa simply kept quiet, thinking about how _Jack _hadn't gotten any girls pregnant.

* * *

><p>Elsa could barely choke down her dinner that night. She was bouncing in her seat, jiggling her foot, and messing with her dessert spoon throughout the entire meal. She kept shooting nervous glances at her father, Anna kept looking at her quizzically, Camellia Winters kept up a stream of oblivious chatter, and John Winters was focused entirely on his meal.<p>

_Please Daddy, _she thought to herself. _Please tell me you didn't change your mind. Please have brought the money. _

Finally, after a dessert of double chocolate cake which Elsa unfortunately couldn't stomach, her father asked her if she wanted to play a card game on the balcony overlooking the resort. Elsa shot up out of her seat so fast that it would've fallen over if Hans hadn't been there to catch it.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Winters. I hope you don't mind if I take Anna out for a walk on the golf course." Hans greeted. Anna sighed. Elsa rolled her eyes and shot Hans a glare.

"If that's what Anna wishes." Dr. Winters replied. Hans wasn't able to catch Anna's chair and it toppled to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Oops." Anna cringed. Elsa scrambled to think of a reason why Anna shouldn't go on a walk with Hans, but all she could come up with was wanting to hang out with Anna and Elsa needed to talk with her father. She decided that the top priority at the moment was Tooth and that Anna could, hopefully, take care of herself.

"How about that card game, Elsa?" her father asked. Elsa tore her gaze from Hans and Anna's retreating figures and instead smiled at Dr. Winters.

"Of course Daddy." They weaved their way through the crowd and out onto the surprisingly empty balcony. Her father led her to a table at the very edge: right next to the railing. He pulled out a chair for her and moved to the opposite side of the table. Elsa slid into the chair and folded her hands on the tabletop. Dr. Winters produced a pack of cards from a jacket pocket, and he began to shuffle them.

"What shall we play?" he asked.

"Slapjack." Elsa said without a moment's hesitation.

"Alright then. Let's play." Her father placed the stack on the table and began flipping cards, each person scanning the face carefully for a jack. Elsa's hand slammed down on the first one, and Dr. Winters groaned in good humor. Elsa smiled and began collecting the cards that had been placed down before the jack.

"Elsa?" her father's voice shocked her out of her victorious state of mind.

"Yes, Daddy?" Elsa watched as her father reached into yet another jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

"Do you promise me that this is not for illegal purposes?" He put the envelope on the table, keeping one finger on it in front of him.

"I swear it Daddy." He pushed the envelope over to his daughter and she clutched it in her hands. She looked down at the money, willing herself not to cry with joy. "Thank you! Do you mind...?"

"Go ahead. I'll see you back at our room. Ten o'clock sharp!"

"Of course Daddy." Elsa pushed back from the table and set off in search of Tooth, Hiccup, or... Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been having a hard time lately. Everything I used to take joy in, I just ... <em>don't <em>anymore. So, my writing might be affected. Hopefully it won't be bad, but it might take a while for me to upload stuff. So, sorry, but please be patient with me. Now, onto happier topics!**

** I know this is a little shorter, but I wanted to leave it that way so that's the way it shall be left! :D Please review, follow, favorite... Whatever! **

**On a side note, I just finished watching Soul Eater(another reason it took me so long to update) and I'm kind of in the mood to write some fanfiction about that. If anybody is a fan, let me know your thoughts! (I'm skeptical because I already have a couple of stories I'm writing on here soo...) and if anybody _isn't _a fan, I highly recommend the show because it is A-MA-ZING! Ugh, I love it so much!:D **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully one will be up soon! Goodbye loves and don't forget to review!:)**

**~Isabelle**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsa spent nearly an hour wandering around the resort. She didn't see Jack or Tooth in the dancing rooms, and she couldn't find Hiccup anywhere. Now, Elsa stood on the path that split into two parts: one that continued around the park and one that led to the employees' quarters. Elsa looked around nervously and bit her lip. Every time she'd been down this path, it had been dark and no one was around. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Elsa got down on one knee, pretending to tie her shoe, while she weighed the pros and cons in her mind.

"Elsa?" Elsa looked up to see Jack standing over her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh... tying my shoe."

"You're tying your shoe at this exact spot in the middle of the path."

"I can't help where my shoe gets untied. Would you rather I trip and break my neck?"

"I just think it's funny that you're trying to tie a shoe that has no ties." Jack said. Elsa looked down at her ballet flats and cursed inside her head.

"Okay, fine. I was trying to find you, but I didn't want to walk down there and risk someone seeing me because I didn't want to get you guys in trouble and-"

"Elsa," Jack hauled her to her feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe. Come on, I was just going to go check on Tooth anyway. What did you need to see me for?"

"Well, it was more Tooth than you, but I figured if I found one of you guys I would eventually get to her."

"Will you just answer the question Elsa?"

"Let's go to Tooth." Elsa said. Jack gave her a look and rubbed a hand down his face. He nodded his head and began to walk down the path, Elsa close to his heels. She kept her head down and willed Jack to walk faster. She couldn't decide if this was fueled by her fear of getting caught, or her excitement to help Tooth. After about five minutes of walking, Jack turned and began up the steps of a cabin.

He looked back at Elsa. "You coming?" She nodded and followed Jack into Tooth's home.

"Hey, Jack." Tooth greeted and gave a weak wave. She looked past Jack to see Elsa and her smile faded. "Elsa, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I got the money you needed."

"You talked Hans into it?" Tooth asked, disbelieving.

"No, uh, I asked my father." Elsa awkwardly stepped forward and tried to hand the money to Tooth. Tooth stared at the envelope until Elsa decided to place it on the nightstand. "So, um, yeah. There's the money. You don't need to pay me back, so I'll jus-"

"Who _are _you?" Tooth exclaimed, sitting straight up in her bed. Elsa took an involuntary step back and tried to calm her flared temper.

"Look, I'm just trying to help out. My family has plenty of money, and my sister spends more than that on just _shoes _during one of her shopping sprees, so-"

"Not that way. I'm grateful, extremely grateful, but I just don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"Why you're being nice to me and trying to help me! People like you don't help people like me. So why?"

"You said you needed it."

"That's not an explanation."

"Maybe I want to change the rules." Elsa said simply. "I'm not a bad person."

"Nice person or not, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can. I don't need it."

"Elsa, please, I don't want to be in debt to you-"

"In debt to me? Why can't I just do something nice without everyone expecting I want something in return? I just like to help people. To make people happy. Or make them smile." Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. Tooth glanced again uncertainly at the envelope on her nightstand.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can." Jack spoke up for the first time. Elsa and Tooth both looked at him. They had forgotten he was there. "There's nothing wrong with accepting help, Tooth. Especially when you have someone so willing to offer it. Take the money. You might offend Elsa if you don't."

"I-" Elsa started but stopped after a look from Jack.

"Take it, Tooth." he said again, softer this time. Tooth slowly picked up the envelope and placed it in her lap. She pulled the money out and counted the money. When she looked up again, Elsa saw there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Tooth said, her voice thick with tears. She cleared her throat and then turned back to Jack. "But we still have a problem."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"The doctor can only do it on Friday." Tooth had barely finished when Jack started cussing. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled at it.

"I'm assuming this is bad?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." A new voice said. Elsa turned around to see Hiccup closing the screen door behind him. "They have their gig at O'Callaghan's on Friday."

"O'Callaghan's?" The name rang a bell.

"It's another hotel where they hold a lot of dance competitions and stuff. Tooth and Jack do a dance there every year. If they cancel, they lose this season's salary and next year's gig." Hiccup explained.

"Can't someone else fill in?" Elsa suggested.

"No, Miss Helpful, somebody can't fill in," Jack snapped, raising his head from his knees. "Mary-Margaret has to work all day, so she can't learn the routines, and Rosemary has to fill in for Penny. Everybody works here."

"Hey, I work too. Just because my parents are rich doesn't mean I don't have a job." Elsa defended herself. Hiccup, Jack, and Tooth all stared at her. "Well, I do. Stop stereotyping."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Princess, I'll try to keep that in mind." Jack retorted.

"I could call my friend Jasmine. She's a really good dancer. She went to state." Elsa offered. Jack scoffed.

"I'm just trying to help." Elsa glared at Jack.

"And I suppose next _you'll_ be offering to learn the routine." Jack drawled. Elsa flushed and tried to stammer out a reply when Tooth's soft voice cut through her and Jack's argument.

"It's not a bad idea." Tooth mused. Elsa's head snapped up and Jack nearly fell of of his chair.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"She can move." Hiccup agreed, ignoring Jack and Elsa's reactions.

"You can't be serious!" Jack interrupted.

"It was your idea." Tooth shrugged.

"It was a joke!" Jack countered.

"That's being turned into a plan." Hiccup announced.

"It's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of!" Jack protested.

"Would you rather lose all of that money?" Tooth asked, staring Jack in the eyes. He sighed and put his head between his knees.

"Does this mean we're going through with this?" Elsa squeaked. "Because I can't dance! I can barely waltz, and I've been learning since I was five!"

"Oh, God." Jack moaned.

"You're a strong partner, Jack, you can lead anybody." Tooth reassured him.

"She can't even waltz! She can _not _do it!"

"Why not?"

Jack sighed and turned to Elsa. "Fine. Meet me in Room 4 at 10:00 tomorrow morning." Then he got up and left. Hiccup rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't like to ask outside people for help." he told Elsa.

"I don't care," Elsa shrugged. "But you guys never asked me if I _would _do it."

Tooth looked at her. "Will you?"

* * *

><p>Elsa made it to her family's cabin with fifteen minutes to spare. She walked inside to see her mother and father playing cards at the coffee table, as usual.<p>

"Elsa, darling, I can't believe Anna made it in before you." her mother commented.

"I got a little lost on the paths. Sorry." Elsa lied.

"Glad you're back safe." Dr. Winters added.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Elsa walked back to her and Anna's shared room to the chorus of "Goodnight!" from her parents. The door was open when Elsa walked in so she turned around and closed it before going over to her bed and flinging herself face down on the pillows.

"Oh my God." she groaned, the sound slightly muffled.

"Oh my God!" Anna squealed, running over to Elsa's bed and jumping on her sister. "You'll never guess what Hans did!" Elsa turned her head to look at Anna.

"What did Hans do?"

"He kissed me!"

"And did you kiss him back?"

"Of course! Hello, Elsa, he's the love of my life!"

"Anna-"

"And we're going on our first official date tomorrow! He's taking me to some super fancy restaurant in that town about ten miles away. You know, the one we drove past on our way here? Oh, I'm so excited! It's true love, Elsa, I just _know _it is!"

"Anna! Calm down. Let's be rational."

"Rational about what?"

"You just met Hans. It can't be 'true love'." Elsa reasoned. Anna stared at her, her eyes slowly growing misty.

"Excuse me?" Anna pouted.

"Just be real for a minute. You don't know him well enough to know if it's love. Give it time, Anna. Let things happen... naturally." Elsa said. She didn't like Hans at all, but she didn't want to completely crush her sister's dreams. She'd put up with him if he proved to be serious about Anna.

Anna sighed. "Fine. But I'm still going on that date tomorrow!"

"I didn't say you shouldn't. Just... be careful. Please." Elsa practically begged.

"Duh. I'm not a child, Elsa. I know how to handle myself. And I could say the same to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I don't know that you were with Jack."

"I was not!"

"Don't lie! It's fine, Elsa, I won't tell anybody. But you better be careful with him. I don't think he would hesitate to break your heart," Anna said, then walked back over to her bed. "Well, goodnight!" She turned over to her nightstand and shut off the lamp, the only light left in the room, effectively bathing everything in darkness.

"I wasn't with _just _Jack." Elsa said quietly. She sighed and laid down on her bed. She knew she should heed Anna's warning. But, unfortunately, Elsa would be spending a lot of time with Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite this story! And if you feel like reading more of my writing, I have a few other stories on FanFiction and two on DeviantArt (all of the info is on my bio page on this site). Again, sorry it's been so long, but I was on vacation in Florida (Universal StudiosHarry Potter World!). Next chapter will be a dance montage! Woo! If you have any ideas on the dance they should do, feel free to suggest one because I have no idea! Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review/favorite/follow!  
><strong>

**Thanks loves!:)**

**~Queen Isabelle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! I updated somewhat quickly compared to my last story update(which everyone should check out BTW)! I hope you enjoy the chapter!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dirty Dancing, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or anything... other stuff I mention that is not my own.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Elsa impatiently tapped her foot underneath the table. She checked her watch again and saw that it was 9:45. She had to meet Jack in fifteen minutes, but her family was still eating. Anna had just finished her fifth pancake, and looked like she was ready for another one.

"Daddy," Elsa said, turning to her father who was cutting up his eggs. "I know we wait for everyone to get done before leaving the table, but there was an activity that I really wanted to do that starts at ten and is on the other side of the resort. For just this once, can we please make an acception to the rule?" Elsa stared at her father with pleading eyes. She knew she'd asked him for a lot lately, and she hoped that she wasn't pushing him to the breaking point. Anna looked at Elsa suspisciously, like she knew that Elsa was planning on meeting Jack. She probably did know. There wasn't much that Anna couldn't see through. Besides Hans, of course.

"Elsa," her father sighed. Elsa prepared herself for a second argument. "What's so important?"

"A dance class." she blurted.

"Dancing? I thought that was Anna's thing?" Now he seemed as suspiscious as Anna.

"I just really want to get the waltzing thing down. You know, for galas and the like." Elsa crossed her fingers under the table.

"Sure," he gave her a smile and raised a glass. "Taking initiative. That's what I like to see, Elsa."

"Of course, Daddy. I'll be back for dinner." she hoped. Elsa took her napkin off of her lap and stood up, blowing a kiss at her mother and father. She walked out of the dining room and was about to run in the direction of Room 4 when she heard someone call her name.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna yelled. Elsa sighed and turned around to face her sister.

"Anna, what?" Elsa asked.

"Don't." Anna said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go meet him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going to see Romeo." Anna accused.

"He might be my teacher, but I don't know. I'm taking dance lessons." Elsa said.

"You're up to something. Something that involves _him_." Anna replied.

"That's not true," Elsa lied. "And even if it were, _you're _dating Hans."

"So?"

"_So_ he's done some bad stuff."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then how do I know that you're not making it up?"

"Oh please, Anna, he's just using you!"

"For what?"

"For Daddy's money. For sex. The options are endless."

"I am _not _having sex with him!" Anna was appalled.

"Not now, but I can tell you want to." Elsa retorted.

"And you don't with your little crush?" Anna mocked.

"I don't have a crush, and I don't have time for this. If you don't believe me Anna, fine, but keep your mouth shut. This is about something bigger than us." Elsa snapped. And with that, she turned on her heel and hurried towards Room 4.

* * *

><p>Elsa made it into the room with two minutes to spare. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.<p>

"What, did you run here?" Elsa looked up to see Jack studying her with a confused look.

"Actually, yes." Elsa took one last deep breath and straightened up. Jack pulled an arm behind his back in a stretch, his shirt riding up in the process. Elsa fought to keep from blushing.

"And why is that?" he drawled.

"I didn't want to be late."

"It's about a five minute walk from where you stay."

"I was in the dining room."

"That's only a couple of minutes more."

"I didn't really know where the room was, okay?" Elsa admitted, throwing her arms up.

"Of course." Jack chuckled under his breath.

"Don't be like that." Elsa said.

"Like, what?" Jack asked.

"All judgey! Don't judge me. Otherwise, we won't get through the day, let alone the week." Elsa crossed her arms.

"Fine," he walked towards her with his fist clenched and then opened it over her head. "All judginess is out the door. Happy?"

"Very." Elsa brushed past him and walked into the middle of the room.

"Alright, let's get to it. Stretch." Jack ordered.

"Stretch how?"

"Are you serious?"

"I don't do sports."

"Really?"

"Well, I mean, I do figure skating, but how do I stretch to _dance?_"

"You figure skate?" Jack looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah. Since I was four." Elsa shrugged. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Thank God."

"Huh?"

"I thought we would be starting from scratch, but if you can dance on ice, then you can dance on a dance floor."

"Oh, I don't know about _that_-"

"And I guess the waltzing thing would make sense. You're used to more movement." Jack turned around, and Elsa saw that he was smiling.

"Okay, yes, I can sort of dance. Now, how do I stretch?" Elsa asked.

"Like you do for figure skating." Jack actually let out a laugh. Elsa sat down on the floor and began to stretch her legs while Jack worked on the stereo in the corner of the room. Soon, a steady beat began to leak from the speakers and Elsa finished stretching.

"Take off your shoes and socks." Jack ordered, slipping off his shoes and setting them next to the stereo.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"It's easier to learn the dance moves barefoot." Jack told her.

"Okay." she shrugged. Elsa pulled off her sneakers, then her socks, and threw them off to the side. Jack walked over to where she was in the middle of the room and offered her a hand. Elsa took it and he pulled her up, keeping her left hand trapped in his.

"Put your right hand on my shoulder." Jack said. Elsa did as she was told while Jack's hand found its way to her lower back. "Do you remember how we danced the other night?" Jack asked her. Elsa shivered, remembering the feeling of being pressed up against him. "This is similar," Jack continued. "We dance closely, but it's a little more... showy."

"What's it called?" Elsa asked warily.

"The lambada. It's a very... sensual dance. The resort we perform at likes us to spice up our acts. Tooth and I choreographed this months ago. So, if you're uncomfortable with it-"

"It's fine. I don't want you or Tooth to lose your job." Elsa interrupted.

"Won't your daddy be upset?"

"My daddy won't know."

Jack stared at her for a moment before pulling her closer, and Elsa could feel his hips pressing against hers. Jack shifted so that her right knee was in-between his legs and tightened his hold.

"Stand on the balls of your feet, and twist in time with the music." he instructed. Elsa rose up on her toes and promptly fell when she attempted to twist. Jack caught her before she hit the ground.

"Maybe this _won't _be as easy as I thought." Jack laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay, let's take a break," Jack said. He dropped Elsa's hand and moved to go get his water bottle. Elsa nodded and put her hands on her hips. They were two hours into their third practice and she felt as if she were about to collapse. She raised her arms up over her head in an attempt to stretch her back and felt her shirt ride up. She blushed and quickly pulled it down. Elsa knew it was silly, Jack had ditched his shirt yesterday, but she still didn't feel like taking down every barrier. Yet, Jack was making it _incredibly _hard.

She'd thought that the way she danced with him that night that that was as close as two people could get without having sex. She was very, _very _wrong.

When she had finished learning the basics, Jack decided to start "spicing it up". This meant that he touched her anywhere and everywhere. Elsa had had a bit of a hard time dealing with this at first, but she soon realized that it was what needed to happen if she wanted to make sure Tooth and Jack kept their jobs.

Now, Jack was teaching her the real tricks of the dance. She had gotten almost all of them down. There was just one she was struggling with: the lift. She was supposed to run and jump into his arms where he would then put her on his shoulder... Or something like that. Elsa wasn't sure because she hadn't been able to make it to that part.

"New plan," Jack announced, breaking Elsa from her thoughts.

"New plan for what?" she asked.

"For the lift. It's more like a new plan of attack," Jack relented.

"We take it out?" Elsa suggested hopefully.

"No," he scoffed. "It's the big finale. We can't take it out. We just have to figure out a way to get you to trust me more."

"It's not about trusting you. It's about trusting your strength. Or my weight."

"I can pick you up easily."

"Not when I'm running at you. It just makes me nervous."

"This whole dance makes you nervous."

"This whole dance won't cause me to break my neck or get a concussion. That lift will!"

"I'll catch you!"

"You might not!" At some point during their conversation, Elsa and Jack had ended up mere inches apart. She noticed and stepped back hurriedly.

"I will," he said. He stared at her fiercely. Elsa gulped.

"What's this new plan of attack, then?" she finally asked. He grinned.

"We're taking a field trip today."

* * *

><p>Elsa was suspended in air for a second before falling forwards and splashing into the river. She resurfaced to find Jack laughing at her.<p>

"It's not funny," she complained.

"I'm not laughing at your inability to do this lift," Jack chuckled. "I'm laughing at the look on your face."

"Oh, ha ha." Elsa splashed water on him and swam to a point where she didn't have to stand on the tip of her toes.

"You'll get it; don't worry," Jack assured her.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it 'worry'," Elsa grumbled. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Shouldn't we come up with some alternate ending? In case I can't get the lift?"

"You'll get the lift."

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

"What if I don't?"

"Trust me, you will!"

"But what if I don't?"

"Oh my God, Elsa, you have to believe in yourself, otherwise you _won't _get it," Jack huffed.

"Just tell me something to do if I can't get it, okay? That's all I want: an alternate ending," Elsa argued.

"Fine! If you don't get it, then I'll dip you. Or something like that. I'll handle it. You just look pretty," Jack said.

"Thank you. Now, let's go again."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I have to wear this?" Elsa asked Tooth for what felt like the twentieth time.<p>

"Yep," Tooth said, popping the "p". Elsa looked down once more in horror at her outfit. It consisted of very little. A short, twirly black skirt, and a black-and-white pin-striped crop top that had a low-cut neckline. Her bathing suit covered more.

"My mother would kill me," Elsa moaned.

"Don't forget the shoes," Tooth giggled. She held a pair of strappy, silver stiletto heels by the straps in one hand.

"You're kidding me." Elsa stared at Tooth.

"You've been dancing in shoes like these for the past two days. It'll be fine," Tooth said. She placed them on the floor and went back to working on Elsa's hair.

"I know I can dance in them; I just hope that my parents don't see me. I'll be dead before eighteen."

"You kill me, Elsa," Tooth laughed as she put the final pin in Elsa's hair. It was pulled half-up-half-down and filled with sparkly pins. "You can put the make-up on by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, totally," Elsa agreed.

"Great." Tooth smiled at her. "This really means a lot, Elsa. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I don't want you to. I just want you to be happy." Elsa squeezed the taller girl's hand. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck! Break a leg!"

"Oh, I meant luck on sneaking past my parents' but thanks!" Elsa joked. She grabbed the heels, slipped on a pair of flats and a cover-up, and headed for where she knew she'd find her sister.

* * *

><p>"Anna!"<p>

Elsa saw her sister look up when she called her name. She slowed her running and focused on controlling her breathing.

"Hey, Anna, hey." Elsa tried, and failed, to sound nonchalant.

"What are you wearing?" Anna asked. Elsa snapped her head down, afraid that her sister saw her dance outfit, but realized she was still wearing the bulky black coat.

"Doesn't matter. Listen, I need you to cover for me with Mother and Daddy tonight."

"What? Why?" Anna looked suspicious.

"Because I need you to. I covered for you!"

"Elsa, I won't. I'm not going to let you go sneak off with Romeo," Anna insisted.

"I'm not! Well, I am, but it's not for the reasons you're thinking. This is something big, Anna. Okay? And I wouldn't ask you for this unless it was for something important, you know that!"

"I won't do it, Elsa." Anna crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet. Elsa mimicked her sister's position.

"Fine. Then, I'll just tell Mother and Daddy how you've been sneaking off with Hans in the middle of the night," Elsa threatened. Anna gasped.

"It's for a moon-lit picnic! It's not anything bad," Anna argued.

"Mother and Daddy won't see it that way. Besides, you're breaking curfew." Elsa held her sister's stare, willing her to realize that this was important. Anna caved.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, I'm going to make Romeo wish he'd never been born."

Elsa laughed. "Thank you, Anna! I have to go! Bye!" Elsa ran off, and Anna watched her go, wondering what in the world had gotten into her sister.

* * *

><p>Jack was leaned against his car when he finally saw his blonde dance partner coming his way.<p>

"It's about damn time," he called, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry," Elsa said, unbuttoning the coat she was wearing. "Convincing Anna took a little longer than I thought." She shrugged off her coat and threw it into the backseat before walking around to the passenger side of his car. He unlocked the car in a daze, silently admiring her outfit.

_Thank you, Tooth_, he thought. Jack wasn't sure that he'd ever seen Elsa show that much skin, and he could imagine that she was very uncomfortable. He snickered to himself and got into the driver's seat. He looked over at Elsa to see she had a make-up bag open on her lap. She looked up to see his questioning gaze.

"Anna would've been suspicious if she'd seen make-up," Elsa said as way of explanation.

"She wasn't suspicious already?" Jack asked, shifting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking spot.

"Oh no, she was, but glitter would've made it way worse." Elsa began coating her eyelids with a dark gray color and Jack had to fight to keep his eyes on the road. "And by the way, if I step on your feet at any point during this dance, just know that it was Tooth's fault for your pain."

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Noted."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everybody! I am so so so so so so so so soX178 sorry! There is no excuse. There truly is no excuse. I have just been so uninspired. I'm extremely sorry. I just literally didn't have the will to do it. It was really scary there for a while; I am having some problems with just life in general. But I'm working on it! Anyways, I am extremely sorry. Like, I am literally disgusted with myself. But I'm back and that's what matters!:D<strong>

**On another topic, I think I might be starting another fanfic soon (after I've gotten a few more chapters uploaded on this). It will probably be the Maze Runner. (I've just read the series and I love it. And Newt. I really love Newt.) So, yeah... Anyways...**

**I just saw Disney on Ice: Frozen yesterday. It was amazing. Literally beyond words. It kinda gave me some ideas with this story, just with how expressive and passionate Elsa was. I love ice skating. It's amazing. Maybe I'll write an ice skating fic, who knows?**

**Again, extremely sorry. But I'm back. And I am not giving up easily! So, please follow, favorite, review, PM me, anything you'd like. I'm hoping to have at least weekly updates. It depends on how I feel. Hopefully this story will be finished within the next month or two. It depends. Who knows? I'm kind of repeating myself. This is awkward.**

**Anyway, again, please follow, favorite, review, etc. I'm sorry! Thank you for sticking with me! It's been difficult, I know, but hopefully this story means as much to you as it does to me. Thanks loves!:D**

**~Isabelle**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elsa wasn't sure that she had ever been this nervous in her entire life. She was off in the right wing while Jack was in the left wing. They were supposed to come onto the stage from opposite sides and then converge in the middle. Elsa was worried that she wouldn't be able to make it to the converging part without throwing up. She looked up to see Jack staring at her from across the stage. He put his hand under his chin and lifted it up, then gave her a thumbs up. She returned it with a shaky smile and a thumbs up of her own.

"This is ridiculous, Elsa," she chastised herself quietly. "It's just like ice skating. It's probably easier than ice skating! You'll be fine. Just breathe."

"Ladies and gentlemen, up next is an O'Callaghan's favorite, back for the fourth year in a row. Please join me in welcoming, Jack Frost and partner performing "The Lambada"!" Elsa rolled her shoulders back as the music began to play. Jack sauntered onto the stage, slowly slipping off his shirt and causing the crowd to swoon. Elsa giggled and loped onto the stage. He nodded at her and mouthed _Relax_. They met in the middle, clasped hands, and began dancing.

Elsa tried not to think about the crowd and get lost in the music. She stayed on her toes, the shoes didn't seem to be a problem, and swung her hips the way Jack had showed her. He held onto her tightly, moving fluidly and allowing his hands to roam everywhere. He dipped her and spun her and the crowd loved it. Soon, it was time for the lift. Elsa danced her way over to the opposite side of the stage, trying to pep herself up. She turned around and Jack caught her eye, winked at her. She took a breath and ran back across the stage. And she choked. Jack seemed to know that she couldn't do it and caught her, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought his face close to hers. And then it was over, the music stopped and the crowd began clapping loudly.

Jack put her down, kept her hand in his, and led her to the edge of the stage where the announcer was saying stuff. Elsa couldn't hear him, could just hear a dull roar that covered everything. It was done. It was over. She and Jack bowed three times and then he was pulling her off of the stage.

"You were great," he said into her ear. Elsa blew out a breath.

"I missed the lift," she complained. Jack steered her backstage and out a side door.

"Yeah, but it's fine. No one even noticed, and they still loved it," Jack assured her. His hands were on the bare skin of her waist. His chin was resting on her shoulder, and the fabric was slowly sliding off. Elsa stepped out of his embrace before she could do something she'd regret.

"I'm still sorry. Come on, I need to get home, and I know you're worried about Tooth." Elsa strode towards Jack's car, looking back to see him still see standing on the sidewalk. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled and unlocked his car. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>It seemed like Elsa and Jack had barely gotten out of the car when Hiccup came running up to them.<p>

"Jack! Thank God!" Hiccup yelled. Jack immediately tensed up.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Tooth. She's bad," Hiccup said. He turned around and started briskly walking back to Tooth's cabin. Jack nearly ran after him, and Elsa quickly followed. She silently thanked God that she'd changed back into her flats on the drive over.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know. The doctor locked himself in the room with Tooth, wouldn't let any of us in." Hiccup shrugged, but Elsa could see the rigid lines of Hiccup's shoulders through his shirt.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Tooth wouldn't let me. She said the hospital would call the police."

"I thought you said this was legal?" Elsa cut in. She'd promised her father that the money wouldn't be used for illegal purposes. "Abortion isn't illegal, though!"

"I thought you said this was a real M.D?" Jack said. Hiccup looked meek.

"It isn't illegal! But it was kind of under the table," Hiccup trailed off. Elsa glared at him.

"I gave you five hundred dollars. You couldn't have gone to an actual hospital?" Elsa cried.

"It would show up on her medical records," Hiccup said.

"You couldn't get a doctor to keep quiet?" Elsa wasn't going to relent.

"Okay, so it was stupid!" Hiccup threw his hands up in the air.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled. "You said it was a real doctor!"

"I thought he was! But he showed up with a dirty knife and a table. I could hear her screaming. I tried to get in, I swear, but it was too late. He took off. I had someone go after him, but what can we do?" Hiccup turned and bounded up the steps to Tooth's cabin. Jack pushed past him and into the room. Elsa could hear people murmuring from inside. She could also hear Tooth whimpering. Elsa turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

><p>Elsa took care not to slam the door behind her to her parents' room. She tiptoed over to her father, who was snoring loudly, and poked him in the shoulder.<p>

"Daddy," she hissed. It took a few more pokes and whispers before he finally began to stir.

"Elsa?" he questioned when his daughter finally came into view.

"Daddy, I need your help," she whispered. Suddenly, her father was wide awake. He sat up straight and practically threw the covers onto her mother.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's going on?" He stood up from the bed.

"Shh! Follow me, and bring your doctor's kit," Elsa told him. He looked momentarily wary, but grabbed it on their way out. Elsa hurried across the grounds, her father close behind her.

"Elsa, are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"We need to hurry, Daddy." They continued their trek to Tooth's cabin. Within minutes they arrived and Elsa led her father into the room. Tooth was lying on her bed, soaked in sweat and clutching her stomach. Elsa heard her father suck in a breath and push his way over to the suffering girl. He set his kit on the floor and tentatively removed her arm from her stomach. Elsa saw the bloody mess that was Tooth's stomach before she looked away.

"Don't worry. We're going to fix you right up," her father soothed. She heard a rustling noise and then her father was talking again.

"Who is responsible for this girl?" he asked.

Jack stepped forward. "I am, sir." Elsa turned around to see her father give Jack a disgusted look.

"Everybody else out," he ordered. Elsa grabbed Hiccup's elbow and dragged him out with her.

* * *

><p>Elsa wasn't sure how much time had passed until her father came out. She knew that Hiccup had tried to start a game of cards with the three other people there, to get everyone's minds off of what was going on. She knew that she had thrown forty-seven small rocks and thirteen large rocks into the grass. Finally, Jack walked out. Hiccup hurried to stand up.<p>

"How is she?" he asked. Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"She'll be fine," Jack said. It seemed like everyone gathered let out a collective sigh. Then, her father came out. Elsa practically jumped to her feet.

"Thank you, sir." Jack stuck his hand out, but Elsa's father just stared at it.

"Daddy," Elsa reprimanded softly. Her father turned his disappointed gaze on her.

"What are you wearing, Elsa?" he asked, finally taking in the bulky coat. Elsa coughed and tugged at the hem of it.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm wearing something. I'm wearing clothes," Elsa stuttered.

"Is that glitter in your hair?" he questioned.

"No," Elsa lied.

"Come on." Her father grabbed her hand and towed her after him. They walked for about five minutes before he suddenly stopped and turned to face her. "Is that what my money went to?"

"Daddy-"

"No, Elsa, you swore it wasn't for anything illegal!"

"It's not illegal! I didn't know the details of the abortion; I just assumed she was going to a hospital!"

"And you thought that abortion was _okay_?" Her father was outraged, livid. His nostrils flared.

"Daddy, she would have been fired! The father wasn't offering any help, and-"

"Well, he certainly stepped up quick enough."

"Are you talking about Jack? He's not-"

"I forbid you from talking to any of them again."

"You can't do that! They're my...friends," Elsa said.

"They're not your friends, Elsa. They were using you. People like that will always use you."

"You don't know them. Or me."

"You're right, Elsa. You're not the girl I thought you were." Elsa felt as though she'd been slapped in the face.

"Daddy-"

"Come on. We're going back to the room and you're not to mention a word of this to your mother. She doesn't need to know. And wipe off that make-up." Her father rubbed a hand across his face and walked back in the direction of their family's room. Elsa turned and walked in the direction of Jack's.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! I told you guys I'd update within the week!:D So, the next chapter is going to be very steamy, fyi. I don't do smut, but I do go pretty in detail if you guys have read my other story, <em>Not What I Had In Mind<em>. (And if you haven't read it you should because I love it! I'm thinking of doing a rewrite soon because there were a lot of grammatical errors and stuff like that which I didn't catch because I would post it as soon as I wrote it.) Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Next one should also be posted within the week, but who knows because I'll have play auditions and skit practice and then the skit and all of this stuff. Also, my brother's birthday is today, so if you guys wanna wish him a virtual happy birthday that would be super sweet! Please follow, favorite, review, PM, anything. I love hearing from you guys! Till next time! Thanks loves!:D**

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. Sorry for the bad dancing description. I'll try and work on it fro the final scene. If you guys have suggestions for it, I would love to hear them!:D**

**P.P.S. How *in detail* do you want next scene to be?**

**P.P.P.S. I'm in charge of the polls on my school newspaper. Who would be interested in me posting the questions on here for youg guys to vote, too? Let me know!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, the sex scene! I don't think I made it _that _bad, but if you want to read with caution... Just a slight warning. Plus, there are a couple of cuss words, too. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. But honestly, I don't think it's that bad. I've definitely written worse, but I still think it's good. **

**I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or Dirty Dancing!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Elsa knocked before she could lose her nerve. She put her hand back in her pocket and bounced on the balls of her feet. Jack opened the door, surprise coloring his features when he saw Elsa standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, can I come in?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded before stepping out of the doorway. She stepped inside and Jack closed the door behind her.

"I know it's not anything fancy like that room you're staying in, but it's a room," Jack told her.

"No, it's a great room!" Elsa insisted. Jack gave her a slight smile.

"Do you want to take your coat off?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I think I'll leave it on. I just... I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for the way my father treated you." Elsa looked at her feet as she said this. It was embarrassing, being there in Jack's room. Alone. Him without a shirt on. She had never been in a situation like this.

"What? No, no. Your father was great. The way he took care of Tooth… I don't know how I can ever repay him." Jack shook his head, some hair falling into his face in the process. Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and looked away.

"I meant the way he treated you. He was wrong. It was awful of him to be that way to you," she told him.

"That's just the way it is, Elsa. People treat me like I'm nothing because I'm nothing," he said.

"That's not true!" Elsa stared at him incredulously.

"You don't know what it's like to be me." Jack shook his head again and put his hands behind his neck.

"You're right. I don't. But that doesn't mean that you're nothing, Jack." Elsa stepped forward, looking up into his face.

"You don't get it." Jack let out a bitter laugh. "Last month, I was surviving on table scraps. This month, I've got women stuffing diamonds down my pockets. I'm balancing on the thinnest fucking line, and one wrong move and I'm back down there."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Elsa whispered.

"I've never met anyone like you, Elsa. You think you can make the world a better place. Somebody's lost, you go and find them. Somebody's bleeding―"

"I go get my daddy. Yeah, so brave." Elsa let sarcasm fill her words and turned away from him.

"Hey," Jack said. "That took a lot of guts, doing what you did. You're not scared of anything!"

"I'm scared of everything!" Elsa threw her arms up. "I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow morning. I'm scared of what's going to happen next year at college. I'm scared of who I am. I'm scared of…" Elsa faltered. Jack took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"What are you scared of?" he murmured. Elsa blinked.

"I'm scared of never feeling this way again," she said. Jack's eyes fell closed.

"Dance with me." He was so close. Elsa could smell mint on his breath.

"What?" Elsa was completely disoriented.

"Dance with me." Jack's hands went to the first button of her coat. She nodded. Jack undid the first button of Elsa's coat. She kicked off her shoes and pushed them behind her. Jack continued with her buttons and soon pushed the coat off of her shoulders and onto the floor. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. She slipped her arms up and around his neck, placing her leg in-between his as she had so many times. Only this time, it felt even more intimate. Jack began to move them, and Elsa noticed for the first time that there was music playing in the background.

"Tom Petty?" she asked breathlessly. Jack dipped her.

"You know him?"

"Duh."

Jack chuckled, and Elsa felt it vibrate against her own chest. Jack moved one of his hands upward and slipped it under her shirt. Elsa gasped slightly. With one tug, he pulled the shirt up and over her head and threw it to where her shoes were. Then they were dancing chest-to-chest. Elsa had never been so exposed to anyone before. She looked up, and Jack leaned down and kissed her. She clutched him closer. He turned her around and placed her gently on the bed. He crawled on top of her.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked as he placed kisses down her neck. Elsa was having trouble focusing on anything, but she knew that she wanted this.

"Definitely," she breathed. Jack continued kissing down her body. Elsa was overcome with a surge of confidence and pushed Jack over onto his back. She reached for the zipper of his pants.

"Eager, are we?" Jack chuckled.

"Don't want it?" Elsa teased. Jack growled and tackled her back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up in Jack's arms. Tom Petty was still playing softly in the background. Soft sunlight was shining through the windows. She shifted and felt Jack stir beside her. Elsa closed her eyes.<p>

"I know you're awake," he whispered in her ear. Elsa groaned softly and opened one of her eyes.

"Morning," she replied. He chuckled and tightened his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Is this about last night?"

"What? No. No, I'm completely okay with last night."

"Are you sure?"

"I just figured you wouldn't be okay with last night." Elsa hid her face in his shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Jack shifted onto his elbow and lifted her chin.

"Because you just seem so… bipolar around me. I figured you were just on some sort of high and it was an accident." Elsa sat up, holding the sheets to her chest.

"What? Now you think I do drugs?" Jack demanded.

"I meant a performance high or relief that Tooth was okay," Elsa explained.

"You really think so little of me?" he asked.

"Of course not. Why would I think that? Look, I know that you're way out of my league―" Elsa began. Jack snorted. "What?"

"_I'm _out of _your _league?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"How?"

"You're so cool and collected and… experienced," Elsa said.

"You're not too bad in bed yourself," Jack told her.

"Oh my God." Elsa's face burned.

"Well, I mean, everyone needs practice." Jack gave her a smile. "But that's off the point."

"And what is the point?" Elsa cocked her head.

"Trust me, Princess, you are way out of my league."

"Clearly, you're not as smart as you are pretty," Elsa quipped.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm poor. Dirt poor. Extremely poor." Jack motioned around his room.

"Me being rich makes me out of your league?" Elsa demanded.

"Money rules the world, Princess. Without it, you're nothing," Jack said.

"You know nothing about the world," Elsa snapped.

"No, _you _know nothing. You've never had to work for anything. You live comfortably―" Jack said.

"And that means nothing!" Elsa cut him off. "What matters is how many people care about you. How many people you love and who love you. Why can't you see that?"

"It's easy to see those things when you don't have to fight for a meal," Jack said. Elsa opened her mouth to give a scathing reply, but Jack reached forward and put his mouth on hers. The kiss was bruising at first and he pulled her hair almost painfully. She gripped his shoulders with her nails. Soon, however, they relaxed and were back in the position they were in the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's short, but I thought that I would make this *mostly* light before I got into the heavy stuff. Please follow, favorite, review, and let me know what you think!:D I think that this story will probably be over within the next few chapters (tear), but I did start my new story for The Maze Runner. If you guys wanna check it out, it's called "Somewhere Only We Know". I don't recommend reading it unless you have finished The Death Cure. <strong>

**So, please, please, please, please, please review! I love it when I get reviews!:D**

**~Isabelle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry it's late! But it's here now, so enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, ROTG, HHTYD, Dirty Dancing, or anything else that isn't my idea. I think I covered it all, though. *shrugs***

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Elsa had managed to sneak into her and Anna's room before anyone woke up. She could still taste Jack on her lips, and she laid in bed until Anna got up and started to regale Elsa with details about her date. Finally, Anna went to take a shower, and Elsa was able to be alone. She pulled out a white t-shirt and blue capris and put them on, making sure it covered everything that Jack did to her the night before.

Elsa sat in front of the vanity, trying and failing to stop smiling.

"Come on, Elsa," she told herself quietly. "Daddy will be suspicious if you're too happy." Eventually, she managed to tone down her dreamy expression. Anna burst into their room, singing some Broadway song, and Elsa turned her attention back to her sister. At nine o'clock, her family was sitting at the breakfast table, her father moodily silent. He kept shooting subtle glares at her. Elsa pretended not to notice and buttered her pancakes. Anna kept up a stream of constant chatter, so neither mother nor daughter seemed to notice the tension in the air.

"―And he's just so romantic. The other day he planned this picnic, where―" Anna was saying. The overhead announcer came on and cut her off.

"It's that time of year again folks! The annual Guardian Resorts Talent Show will be happening this weekend. Anyone who wants to join has to come and audition this Tuesday night. We will then be practicing all week for the performance this Saturday. Singers, dancers, actors, poetry enthusiasts, anyone who has a talent they want to share, feel free to come and audition! We're looking forward to it!" The guy who spoke was extremely cheery, too cheery. Elsa wondered what he was on, then immediately chastised herself for thinking something so rude. North came striding up to the family then.

"You guys going to enter the talent show?" he asked, smiling jovially.

"Oh! I have this amazing fifties dress that―" Anna started excitedly.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Dr. Winters muttered into his orange juice. Elsa's elbow knocked her plate of pineapple off of the table and onto the floor where it landed with a _splat!_ Anna's piece of pancake fell off of her fork, and Mrs. Winters looked like she'd been slapped.

"What?" Anna demanded.

"John, we aren't supposed to leave for another week," Mrs. Winters complained.

"There will be a football game next weekend and I want to avoid the traffic," Dr. Winters told them. He ate a bite of his omelet and noticed his family staring at him. Elsa's cheeks burned. She couldn't believe her father was doing this.

"That's ridiculous! If you want to avoid the traffic, we can leave next Friday. Why on earth would we leave _tomorrow_?" Mrs. Winters demanded. John looked up at his wife, took in the determined set of her face, and sighed.

"You're right. It was silly. We'll leave when scheduled," he conceded. Anna squealed in delight. She jumped up from her chair and ran around to her father, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy! I have to go see if I packed that dress. And choose a song! Oh, Mama, what do you think?" Anna rambled. As her mother and sister babbled on about the fifties, Elsa stared at her father. He refused to meet her gaze. She bit her lip and pushed back from the table.

"I'm going to read in my room," she said. She turned swiftly on her heel and stalked out of the dining hall, feeling her father's glare on her back.

* * *

><p>After pretending to read in her room for two hours, Elsa finally slammed her book closed and left her room. She wasn't sure where she was going at first, but eventually her feet took her to Tooth's cabin. She hurried up the steps and pushed her way into the room. Tooth was lying in her bed, looking pale but relatively healthy. Tooth opened her eyes at the sound of the door and smiled.<p>

"Hey," Elsa said, stepping forward and self-consciously pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. You're father is a wonderful man. You just missed him," Tooth murmured.

"You look better," Elsa commented. Tooth nodded. The door behind Elsa opened and closed. She looked over her shoulder to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"How are you doing?" he asked Tooth. He gently moved Elsa to the side and went to stand beside Tooth's bed.

"I'm okay," Tooth replied. Elsa, suddenly feeling out of place, looked around and silently stepped outside. She went and sat down on the top step.

* * *

><p>Jack heard Elsa leave and then sat down in the rickety chair beside the bed.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay? Does anything hurt? I can―" Jack fretted. Tooth chuckled.

"I'm fine, Jack. Really. Dr. Winters said that I'm going to be fine. He told me that I can even still have children." Tooth grinned. Jack couldn't help grinning back in relief. He slumped down in the chair.

"That's great, Tooth," Jack said, running a hand over his face. "That's really great."

"So, how did last night go?" Tooth asked. Jack froze. How did she know? He couldn't believe that Elsa would have told Tooth. He wasn't even sure that she would have had the time; he was walking down the trail when she entered. Then, he realized that Tooth meant the dance. Had that really only been last night? So much had happened since then. Jack realized he hadn't answered her question yet.

"Oh, yeah. It was good. We didn't do the lift, but it was alright," Jack muttered. Tooth looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I better go. You need to rest. I'll tell North that your aunt died. Or would you rather me say it was someone else?"

"Jack," Tooth said softly.

"Grandmother? Uncle? A cousin?" Jack rattled off relations as they popped into his head.

"Jackson Overland Frost, how many times have you told me not to get mixed up with _them_?" Tooth demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I know what I'm doing," Jack insisted.

"You listen to me. You need to stop. Right now. Elsa is a sweet girl, and you're going to hurt her. And you're going to hurt yourself, too," Tooth said.

"I gotta go. I have a lesson with the Ryans' and if I leave them alone for more than five minutes, they'll kill each other." Jack quickly backed away from the angered Tooth. She sighed in exasperation.

"Of course you have to go. Stop running, Jack. It won't help you in the long run!" she called after him, but he had already slipped out of her room. "Idiot," she muttered before snuggling under her blankets to get in a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was not where he was supposed to be. Technically, it was his day off, so he could hypothetically be anywhere he wanted to be. Unfortunately, Pitch had found him around nine that morning and insisted that he look at the beach for "ideal date spots." Hiccup shuddered to think what Pitch would try to do to Elsa.<p>

So, yes, he was at the beach and it was his day off, but he wasn't doing his "job." Instead, he was staring longingly at the new lifeguard, Astrid. He had mentioned his crush to Jack, but that was the day after Elsa had come to the resort and Hiccup doubted that Jack had heard much of what anyone said. Hiccup sighed and readjusted his sunglasses. He was in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, lounging on a bench a few feet away from the lifeguard tower.

He wondered if Astrid could see him staring.

He wondered if she thought he was creepy.

He wondered if she even knew who he was.

He sighed once more and turned to face the beach. Hiccup decided that he would tell Pitch that this was a perfect place to bring a girl: a bench to set the picnic basket on, for easy access; sand to lay down on and exchange secrets; water to... gaze at? Hiccup was better with his hands than he was with words.

"Hey," a voice said in his ear. Hiccup started. He turned to look at the person who interrupted his thought, taking his sunglasses off in the process.

"What's the big idea?" Hiccup's words died in his throat, a long-winded rant over how one should be allowed to creepily stalk pretty girls/creepily stake out date spots for one's boss in peace, when he saw who was talking to him. It was Astrid. Her blonde hair was wet and pulled back in a ponytail with her fringe hanging in her eyes. Her mouth was quirked in a not-quite-smile-not-quite-frown. She looked curious enough, but Hiccup figured she had seen him staring.

"I'm wondering why you're sitting here alone, doing nothing," she snapped. Her pleasant demeanor was gone. Hiccup winced. He clearly hadn't been the kindest to her.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I wasn't expecting it, and you just freaked me out a little. I was lost in my thoughts." Astrid's expression softened and she slowly sat down beside him.

"It's fine. It was weird is all. So, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm staking out date spots for my boss," Hiccup said truthfully. Astrid snorted and then took in his serious expression.

"North is going on a date? Isn't he married?" she asked.

"Not North. Pitch," he told her. Her face darkened and she crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"Ugh, that pig. The first day I got here, he told me that we could have a 'friends with benefits' relationship _only_. That he couldn't date people _like me_," she mimicked. Hiccup's blood boiled.

"Did you like him?" Hiccup questioned.

"God, no. But try telling him that. Now, he's pining after some poor blonde girl. She's pretty, but no one deserves to be treated like that," Astrid scoffed.

"You mean Elsa?" Hiccup asked.

"I guess. You know her?"

"Yeah, she's really sweet. Helped out with the Tooth 'scandal.'" Hiccup used air-quotes.

"She's the same one who's been hanging out with Jack?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I need to see how that dance went. They did it last night."

"I think they did a lot of stuff last night," Astrid snorted.

Hiccup froze. He turned to look at the blonde sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can't tell? They're obviously attracted to each other," Astrid said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't do that," Hiccup denied.

"He's done it with other women. I heard the rumors," Astrid argued.

"Those women he doesn't care about. He likes Elsa. Like, really likes her. He's not that stupid. He knows what will happen." Hiccup was worried now. His cousin could get in real trouble.

"Why are you so worried?" Astrid asked.

"He's my cousin, and I don't want to see him lose his job." Hiccup stood up. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I have to go smack my idiot of a cousin."

"Hey, wait," Astrid said. She stood up too and grabbed his arm. He looked down at where her hand was wrapped firmly around her wrist. His skin burned. She dropped it and took a step back. "Sorry," Astrid apologized.

"It's fine," Hiccup assured her. He wanted to hear what she was going to say. She ran a hand over her ponytail and pulled it over her shoulder.

"It's just," Astrid took a deep breath and blew it out. "You see, I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now, and I saw you sitting here and I thought, 'Come on, Astrid, here's your chance' and then I go and screw it up and now you're walking away and I just feel like a huge idiot." Hiccup had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. He couldn't, however, keep the giant, idiotic smile from consuming his face.

"Really? I mean, cool. That's cool. I'm cool, totally cool. So," Hiccup cleared his throat and looked at her through his eyelashes. "Do you want to maybe, go out sometime?"

Astrid smiled. "I'd love to."

"Cool. How about tonight? Here? Are you free?" Hiccup asked. Astrid laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good," she said.

"Great. Now, I really have to go." He turned and ran into a trash can, nearly knocking it over. He heard Astrid's laugh behind him. Hiccup turned and waved at her. "I'm Hiccup, by the way," he shouted.

"I know," she yelled back. Hiccup grinned and ran in the direction of his cousin's house. At least today wasn't a total bust.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I threw in some Hiccstrid cuteness. (I seriously love HTTYD!) What did you guys think of the chapter? I believe there is going to be some even more drama in the next one, but I could be overestimating, so don't hold me to it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know! <strong>

**Please follow, favorite, review, and tell your friends who also like Frozen/ROTG/Jelsa. Or don't. Totally your choice. Till next time! Thanks, loves!:D**

**~Isabelle**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elsa played with her purity ring while waiting for Jack to finish talking to Tooth. Should she even still be allowed to wear it? She obviously broke her vow, but if she took it off her father would surely notice. What was worse: the wrath of God or the wrath of her father? Jack came out of the house before she could answer that. Elsa quickly stood up and watched as Jack walked right past her.

"Hey," she called after him. Jack slowed to a stop and Elsa came up behind him. "Are you alright?"

Jack said nothing. Elsa bit her lip.

"I just wanted to talk," she said. He remained silent. Elsa fought the urge to groan. "Look, if you're going to ignore me, the least you could do is tell me to my face. I mean, if you regret last night―"

Jack let out a bitter laugh. "Regret last night? God, I wish, Elsa."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't regret last night if I tried. I dreamed about last night since the first time that I saw you, since the first time we danced. But I can't. You're going to have to forget about me. It's the best thing for both of us."

"What are you talking about? Is it your job? I don't want you to lose your job."

"I don't care about my job! Well, I mean I do care, but it's more than that. Do you think your daddy will ever approve of me?"

"My dad has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't he, Elsa? Your father's approval means something to you. You know that when you met a nice boy, you wanted his blessing and for him to walk you down the aisle and all of that other shit that dad's are supposed to do."

"You don't know me!" Elsa fought to keep her voice down. Jack was breathing hard and he still refused to look at her. "I love my dad, but he has nothing to do with this. And I don't know what this is, but I know that I like it." Finally, Jack turned to her.

"If we get caught, bad things could happen," he said, his voice low and his eyes dark. He hesitantly reached out to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Elsa looked up at Jack through her eyelashes and smirked.

"Then let's not get caught."

* * *

><p>Anna slammed the door behind her, looking extremely happy and extremely irritated at being wet.<p>

"I hate the rain!" she announced. Mrs. Winters looked up from her magazine, but Elsa and Dr. Winters continued with their game of chess. "Remind me not to take my honeymoon at Niagra Falls." She kicked off her shoes and flopped down beside her mother.

"How did your audition go, Anna?" Mrs. Winters asked.

"Wonderful," Anna said, a bright smile on her face once more. "I made it! I'm so excited. There's a big meeting tomorrow for everyone who made it. Don't let me forget, Mama," Anna told her.

"Check," Elsa said. Her father groaned playfully and looked to see if there was a move he could make to save his king. He moved his bishop only to have it taken my Elsa's queen. "Check mate!"

"I'll get you next game," he chuckled. Elsa glanced at the clock.

"Actually, I have to go," she said. She stood up and ran to her room to get her rain coat.

"Where are you going in this weather?" her mother demanded.

"They're doing charades in the west lobby," Elsa lied.

"I thought you hated charades," Anna challenged.

"I like the way they do it here. Plus, we get chocolate if we win," Elsa retorted.

"Well, be careful then," Mrs. Winters said. Anna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, flopping back into the couch.

"I will," Elsa said before opening the front door and hurrying out into the storm.

* * *

><p>A Johnny Cash record played in the background softly. A few candles were lit around the room. Elsa lifted her head off of Jack's bare chest to look at him. He was rubbing soothing circles in her back and looking at her. He smiled.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Have you been with many women?" she blurted out. She silently cursed herself. That wasn't as smooth as she'd wanted it to be.

"Elsa." Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I want to know," she demanded. Her blue eyes didn't waver from his and he sighed.

"You have to understand," he started. "You come up from the gutter and there are all of these women throwing themselves at you. They shove money and their room keys into your pockets, and you just can't say no. They're so rich and they know all sorts of things and you just can't say no."

"It's alright," Elsa said. "You were using them."

"No." Jack shook his head. "They were using me." The two were silent for a few minutes, listening to the sound of Johnny Cash's voice. Every once in a while the record would skip. "Is Elsa your real name?"

"It's a nickname," she murmured.

"For what?"

"Adelais. It was my great-grandmother's name. She was supposed to marry some prince, but she ran off and came to America instead where she decided to practice medicine."

"That's a pretty name."

"They named me it because they wanted me to be like her. They didn't want me to follow the rules."

"It seems like you're living up to her name right now." Jack laughed.

"I guess I am." Elsa smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elsa," Anna whispered across their quiet, dark room. Elsa groaned and rolled towards her sister.<p>

"What?" she demanded.

"Are you awake?" Anna asked. In response, Elsa threw a pillow at her sister. "Okay, sorry, that was a stupid question. Anyway, I have a huge announcement." Elsa heard the silent squeal in Anna's voice.

"What is it?"

"You're not going to guess?"

"Anna, just hurry up and tell me so I can go back to sleep."

"Okay, okay! I've decided to go all the way with Hans," Anna sighed dreamily.

"What? Oh my God, Anna! You can't!"

"Why not? It'll be perfect. I'm going to surprise him tomorrow in his room."

"It should be with someone you love. Not with someone you just met. It's just wrong."

"Oh, come on, Elsa. Don't read me the riot act. You don't care about me. You only care that you're not Daddy's Little Girl anymore. Now, he listens to me more than you. You hate that."

"And what will he think when I tell him that you're going to sleep with Hans tomorrow?" Elsa threatened.

"Then I'll tell him that you're sleeping with Jack," Anna retorted. "And yeah, I know that you are. I saw you go into his room the other day. You're not nearly as sneaky as you think. You're such a hypocrite, Elsa. At least Hans is going to be successful. At least he cares about me. Jack will dump you as soon as someone prettier and richer comes along. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm telling you the truth. Wake up, Elsa. The world is an ugly place."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry it's been so long! Sorry it's short, but I didn't want to skip around too many times. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH DRAMA... I THINK!<strong>

**Please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you guys sooooo much for sticking with me! I know it's been hectic, but we're coming to a close!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
